An Adventure of Another Kind
by TinyAuGoddess
Summary: Wanting to escape from her princess duties and family honor, DG sets out on another adventure. However, she gets more than she bargained for when she get swept up with her sister and friends and dropped in another world. Comedy and drama ensue.
1. Chapter 1

1DG threw her bag onto the bed. It had been a year since she and her sister destroyed the evil witch. One would think that life would be getting back to normal, but normalcy was clearly something foreign in the O.Z. She was followed around by servants, many of whom she could hear whispering behind her about rumors that circulated the kingdom. Many of them about DG herself. She was asked about critical choices that had to be made about fixing the once crippled kingdom. She couldn't even imagine giving her thoughts about these choices. She'd hardly been there for a long time and the memories she had from her childhood of the O.Z were few and far between still.

After a strong confrontation with here sister in the garden, DG had had enough of everything. She was tired of words and phrases like 'princess', 'your highness', and 'are you alright'. Oh, that one killed her. To go through one day without being asked if she was alright would be a magical one. She was a big girl, she would tell you if she wasn't alright. She wasn't a princess. Had she known that home would include twenty-four hour supervision, horrifying gossip, and complete loss of privacy she would have searched for home in Hollywood. What she needed was to get away and go on another adventure. One far from this place.

Throwing a few shirts and pants into the bag, she quickly zipped it up. After a brief look around the room, DG headed towards the door. She could hear the footsteps of men outside of her room. 'Always guarded,' she thought to herself. She turned back towards the room and sighed. She needed a plan be. Walking over towards the window, she opened it, looking down towards the ground. Although not located at the tip top of the palace, she was still a good distance from the ground. She noticed the large tree to the right of her window. She could throw her bag down and then shimmy down the tree if she stretched out far enough. Of course she could completely miss and fall down to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. She thought about her fight with Az, it was a risk she was willing to take. Heaving her bag over she wished herself luck.

Az was crossing the grand foyer when she thought he saw something fall from the sky. She walked over to the window, but stopped when she saw Cain enter from the study. She smiled, nothing made her day brighter than a little Cain hunting.

"Well if it isn't our very own knight and shining armor. Save anymore damsels in distress?" She cooed as she walked over to the man. Cain stopped and rolled his eyes. He thought he'd get at least one day without the persistent pursuit of Azkedillia. There was only one princess he would even considering pursuing and that would never happen. "How are you today?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder. He pushed off her hand.

"I'm good Azkedillia. Have you seen your sister?" he asked. Azkedillia rolled her eyes and smoothed back a stray hair.

"I don't know, we had a fight earlier. She's probably sulking in her room." she crossed her arms and eyed the handsome man. She was about to say something when a voice piped up from the opposite window.

"Well than she must be good. To be able sulk in her room and run from the palace at the same time is quite the achievement." Glitch shrugged. Az turned around the face the man.

"What?" Azkedillia asked. Glitch pointed out the window. Azkedillia walked to the door, throwing it open. She peered outside, just as DG took off down the carriage path and into the open field.

"DG!" Az yelled, running after her sister. The wind was starting to pick up and the clouds had begun to darken the once blue sky. "Where are you going!" DG ignored her sister. Glitch, whose main job was to reclaim his title as the queen's advisor and witness to everything in the palace, took this as a duty to the crown and took off after the princesses. Raw spent every moment attached to the hip of Glitch, so he naturally took off after his friend.

Cain groaned. DG was going to be the death of him. He pulled his hat down and took off down the path.

"DG!" Azkedillia called out again.

"WHAT!" DG spun around. "You can't stop me! I'm leaving!"

"Like hell you are! Do you know what this would do to mother and father? Come back NOW!" AZ yelled lunging for her sister. She grabbed her arm and began pulling her back to the palace. By now Cain had caught up with Glitch and Raw and the three were attempted to pull the girls apart. The sky was darkening and the wind was howling. It was amazing they were able to see anything with everything flying around them. Raw stopped and looked up behind the group. His instincts were to run, but he pulled on Cain's coat. Cain looked over at Raw and then out to where Raw was looking.

"Oh sweet mother." His face grew white. He swallowed, looking up at a dark cyclone that viciously tore a path across the gardens of the palace. He turned to the group, calling out to DG and Az.

"Ladies I think it's time we go in!"" He yelled. The girls kept pulling at each other. He rolled his eyes reaching blindly. He grasped onto DG. Throwing her over his shoulder he began to retreat to the palace. He tried to run, but the wind was too strong.

"WYATT CAIN! PUT ME DOWN!" DG yelled, beating him on the back. She looked up ahead of her and saw the cyclone. Her large eyes grew even larger and began to pound on his back. "Run faster!" she yelled. He couldn't run against the wind. As the cyclone came closer, DG clamped her eyes shut and gripped Cain's jacket, anticipating the worse.

Keeping her eyes closed she heard screaming and she suddenly felt light as air as the cyclone pulled them all up into the air. Swirling and twirling in the air, DG felt like she could fly. She opened her eyes and expected a euphoric high but saw only dark grey . She gripped the air for something to cling onto.

All at once the storm stopped as suddenly as it started. The skies cleared and returned to their blue beauty. Everyone dropped suddenly from the sky, scattering across the soft grass/ DG sat up slowly, her head killing her. The landing was a little rough, not exactly the bump she imagined. She looked around her surroundings and swallowed. She had a bad feeling of where they were. She stood up and reached over to help Raw to his feet. He thanked DG and rubbed his head.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked. Glitch sat up and nodded. Cain stood up, grasping his hat firmly. DG looked at him, her head cocked to one side. After all that and he still had his hat with him. She thought she was magical.

"I'm fine." he said. "How are you?" He asked setting his hat on his head. DG shrugged and looked over at Az.

"I'm fine. How are you Az." She asked as she tried not to laugh. Azkedillia was flat on her back, her feet up over her head, her bright red underwear displayed for all to say. It wasn't quite the landing of a crowned princess. Azkedillia screamed and shot up. Her dark hair all over the place. Placing a hand on either side of her, she pushed herself up. She swatted away Raw as he tried to offer her a hand. She marched over to DG, her heals digging in the soft earth. Standing close to DG, she jammed a finger to her sisters face, almost poking her nose. Cain took a step forward, but DG stopped him by putting up her hand.

"This is your fault you know!" Az screamed at her sister.

"Yes because I conjured up a traveling stormed that threw us across worlds," DG said rolling her eyes. "Really Az, be serious."

"I was just saying. You don't have to get sarcastic." she crossed her arms and glared out into the surroundings. "Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"Well, judging by the bleak and dull landscape and the general lack of magic, I would say," she paused. "Kansas." Az's eyes grew large.

"Kansas?" she asked petrified. She looked over at her sister with a stunned expression. "Kansas? Your Kansas? As in-"

"'There's no place like home', Kansas," DG sighed. Az shook her head. This couldn't happen. She twisted her hand and tried to use her magic. Only a few little sparks flew out and then they fizzled away.

"No magic." She jammed her food in the grass. "No freaking magic. DG, seriously, get us out of here!" she yelled. Cain walked over with Glitch, helping him up. DG pretended to wave her hands around in a magical way. Azkadillia glared at her.

"Well at least mother and father know you've run away and they will have a search party out in only a matter of minutes." She looked over at her sister. DG scuffed the ground with her foot, avoiding all eye contact. "You did leave a note saying you were acting like a spoiled child and running away, right?" DG looked up at the bright blue sky. Everyone groaned.

"Well I'm sorry," she said throwing her hands up in the air. "I really wasn't counting on the whole Breakfast Club tagging along on my little getaway. Next time I decide to get swept up in a cyclone and thrown to another world, I'll be sure to leave a love letter to mom and dad." She put her face in her hands and rubbed away her aggravation. Now she not only had to find a way back to the O.Z, she had to have half of the royal palace trailing her. She looked over at Cain for any support.

"It's all on you kiddo. We're just following you." She nodded and looked around the bleak surroundings. Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed. She wanted an adventure, and she surely got one. Glitch walked over and slipped his arm through one of her arms, linking the two together.

"Where to?" he asked hopeful. DG took a breath and squinted as she looked down the dusty path.

"Um, we're about a mile away from the diner I used to work at. We can stop there, rest and get a bite to eat. I can see if someone can give us a ride to the farm house after." she pointed right with her free hand. "I think it's this way."

"You THINK it's that way?" Az asked suspiciously. Cain glared over at the young woman shaking his head. DG looked around.

"Well it's not like there are any scarecrows around pointing in either direction telling me where to go." She pointed out into the vast prairie landscape. "You're just going to have to trust me." She let go of Glitch's arm and started walking down the road. The four others looked around at each other, they had no choice but to trust and walk. DG knew what she was doing, they hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The sun was high over the sky as the group walked down the dusty road. She could tell they were nearing the Hilltop Café. The traffic on the road was beginning to pick up. Now instead of seeing only one car every so often, they saw two. DG started to fidget. Cain saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked. DG looked over at him and stopped walking. The rest of the group stopped around her.

"I'm just nervous, it's not everyday you see a large hairy man and a man with a zipper on his head walk into a building. The most creative version we've been able to come up with is a priest and rabbi." Everyone looked at her confused. Glitch turned his head to the side. He man have his brain back, but DG always seemed to confuse him still. Something DG's mind clicked and she gasped. She looked over at DG.

"Give Glitch you hat Cain," she ordered Cain. Cain shook his head. He'd do just about anything for DG, but this crossed a line.

"No. No one wears my hat but me." He put his hands up in protest.

"Yes, but people around here do not go around wearing zippers on their heads." Cain just stood there looking at DG. She gave him a pout and batted her eyes. Cain looked up at the sky. DG had enough as she stomped her foot.

"Damn it! Give him your hat!" She yelled. Cain immediately took off his hat and handed it over to Glitch. He took a step back and shook his head. What just happened? Glitch bowed to Cain and sat the hat on his head. Cain glared.

"Just don't mess it up Zipperhead." He looked over at DG. "Happy?" he asked. DG nodded. She took a step and stopped, remembering one very important thing.

"Oh and no calling me 'princess' or 'your highness'," DG eyed Cain. Cain did not look happy about that, but he nodded anyway. She looked around at her companions. DG hated that she had to hide the quirks that made her friends so enjoyable, but she had no choice. If she showed up at the Hilltop Café with Glitch all exposed like that, she'd never hear the end of it. She would already have to explain Raw to them. She turned and started walking, her sister was at her side in an instant.

"Are we there yet?" She asked her sister. DG kept her eyes forward. "My feet are killing me and when I asked Cain to carry me in his big strong arms, he snorted and walked ahead of me. Really, what you see in him, I'll never know." She crossed her arms and kept a steady eye on her sister. She was going to say something else, but DG spoke up.

"We're here," She called back. The group looked up at the small diner. Only a couple cars scattered the parking lot. DG sighed, they had just missed the lunch rush. Her face relaxed, no sign of Officer Gulch. "Great." she muttered. She turned to her companions.

"Ok, we'll only stay here for a little while, long enough to grab something to eat and a ride back to the house." The group nodded and DG turned around. She opened the door to the diner, holding it open for her friends. Cain, the last one in, turned to DG.

"We'll behave," he whispered. DG looked at his hand.

"Then take you hand off the gun," She whispered back. Cain let go and looked DG in the eye, a grin spread across her face. He shook his hatless head and walked in. DG let go of the door and walked in behind him. She pointed to a booth next to a window and told everyone to take a seat. She could feel the weird looks around her and her company as she walked to the counter. It was as if she were naked and she dropped a trey in a crowded cafeteria.

"ORDER UP!" She heard Carter yell. She watched as Phoebe rushed over to the window, picking up several plates at once. Phoebe carried them over to the counter and looked out into the restaurant. She gasped and clapped her hands.

"Well if it isn't our little missing waitress!" She exclaimed. "What was it? Taking a visit or running away?" DG tried to smile. "Really? What was the reason? Did you think we didn't understand you? Appreciate you?" DG shook her head.

"I just had to get out of Kansas. I wanted to see big cities in other lands. I wanted a chance to visit oceans and see mountains." DG looked over at her old co-worker. Phoebe's face filled with confusion.

"Your mom said you went to find your real family. Is that it?" she asked, pointing behind DG. DG, without turning around, nodded her head. "Really? They look, peculiar. Except for the tall blonde, he's a handsome one. What relation is he? Father? Uncle?" DG didn't answer as she reached over the counter and pulled a few menus from the stack.

"Phoebe, I have a favor," DG said slowly. Phoebe nodded. "I misplaced my wallet. I think I left it on the plane. We had to walk here from the airport and. . ."She trailed off. Phoebe nodded her head, understanding the young woman.

"I get off at 3. I'll give you and your," she paused, looking over at the table, "family a ride to your house. Meanwhile, your meals on me. It's good to have you back DG." DG smiled.

"It's good to see you too," She turned around and walked over to the table, handing out the menus. "Here you go, pick whatever sounds good." She looked around the table at her tired companions. Raw and Glitch sat on one side of the booth, Az and Cain sat on the other side. DG turned to reach for a chair but Cain stopped her. He scooted inwards, pushing Az towards the window. The thought of a Cain sandwich did tempt her, but she declined and sat at the booth right behind them. She needed some time to think anyway. Cain got up and walked over to her booth.

"So this is Kansas." he said sitting across from her. DG nodded. "It really isn't as bleak as you make it out to be. I mean compared to the O.Z, it's a little dull, but I can't imagine it being half as bad as you claim it is." He opened his menu and looked over the items. "What's good?" he asked.

"I usually just get a BLT and shake. It's the only thing I can eat fast enough on my break." She tapped the table with her fingers. Cain let that sink in as he continued to browse the selection. She looked over at him, in a weird, slightly skewed way, this seemed like a date. A very comfortable first date. Sure he wouldn't be pinning his pin on her or making a pass at her in the back of a car, but she could see potential. She pondered this as Phoebe walked up.

"What are you having?" she asked.

"BLT and a chocolate shake." DG monotonously said. Phoebe looked over at Cain. He looked up at her from his menu, his blue eyes deep in thought. "Make it two," DG said, handing Phoebe the menus. Cain looked like he was about to smile, and DG prepared her mental camera to take a snap shot of this momentous occasion. However, it faded back into his normal brooding expression.

"I can't eat another bite," Glitch moaned. He leaned his head against the window, careful not to let the hat slip. Raw leaned his head back against the padded booth.

"Raw eat too much. Much pain and suffering." He closed his eyes and groaned. Az looked at the table. Dozens of plates scattered the surface. Burgers, shakes, and fries littered the stacked plates. She happily reached for another loaded french fry. At about 1000 calories per fry, the magical sticks of starch filled her mouth with happiness, her heart full of love. Cheese, bacon, ranch, and chives once covered the pale yellow snack. Az gobbled up the last of them and sighed.

"Are you guys-" DG stopped short as she turned around to look at the booth. "Doing ok?" She looked over at the mountain of catastrophe and shook her head. Phoebe walked up and crossed her arms.

"My your family can eat." She said, her eyes widening. "Good thing Carter took a smoke break. He'd flip if he saw this mess." DG apologized and Phoebe only smiled. "It's fine. It's probably been a long, tiring trip."

"You have no idea," DG muttered. She looked up at Phoebe and smsiled, happy for all of her help. "Thank you for everything." Phoebe put a hand up.

"Don't even bother. You helped me out a lot when you worked here. I've got to pay you back somehow. Look I'm off in about 10 minutes. Still need a ride?"

"Yes please," DG accepted gratefully. Phoebe nodded.

"Let me just get the coat. I'll send over Annie to clear everything. I'll meet you outside near my car." DG smiled and looked over at Cain. He yawned and stretched, reaching for something. He stopped and looked around frantically. He stopped and sighed. He forgot he gave Glitch his hat. He slid out of the booth and offered a helpful had to DG. She accepted it and he helped her to her feet. The two walked over to the booth and looked down at the carnage.

"Guys, it's time to go." DG watched as Raw yawned. He sat down his napkin and slid out of the booth. Az patted her mouth with the napkin, took one last sip of her shake and got up as well. The four looked down at Glitch. He was fast asleep, his head propped up against the window, Cain's hat tilted to the side. His mouth hung partly open, a soft snore escaping. All of a sudden a large hiccup emerged from the man. He shot up and looked around. DG smiled down at him and offered a hand.

"Why hello there sunshine. It's time to go." Glitch took her hand and wiggled out of the booth.

"To the O.Z?" he asked hopeful. DG shook her head. "Still in Kansas?" he asked. DG nodded wordlessly. Glitch's face fell. "I thought it was all just a very bad dream."

"You'll get used to that feeling," DG said as she walked with her company to the door

_Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave feedback, good and bad. Your comments are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

DG thanked Phoebe one last time as the car sputtered and took off down the dusty path. After a very awkward car ride, one involving an explanation about Raw (she settled on a genetic defect that caused hair to grow everywhere) and a seat on Cain's lap (small car, no space for all five of them), they managed to make it back to the farm house. DG smoothed out her pants and looked up at the house. It sat quietly, outlined by the setting sun. Although abandoned for over a year, DG thought it looked pretty good.

"Well, here we are." DG gestured to the house. She walked up the path towards the front porch. The group timidly walked up behind her. "It won't bite,"she said opening the squeaky screen door. Her hand reached for the knob, but Cain's hand covered hers.

"Maybe I should go in first," he said. DG looked over at him.

"Oh you two just get a room already and do it," Az grumbled from behind. Cain and DG slowly turned to her at the same time. She looked up, unable to believe she said that allowed. "I mean." her face pinched up as she searched for something else. "I'm tired?" she made up. DG shook her head. Cain let go and allowed her to jiggle the knob. The door creaked as she pushed it open, dust floating out and around the guests.

"Someone hasn't been cleaning very well," Glitch noticed as he walked into the house, his pointer finger up. DG glared over at Glitch. "But there is a very good reason for the lack of good housekeeping and I will keep that in mind."

Taking into account how long the house had sat idle, it didn't really look that bad. Yes, it was dusty and cobwebs lined the walls. However, if home was where you make it, then this couldn't be too bad. She stood in the living room, looking around. She imagined it would be nice to have places to sleep for her guest.

"Alright, there are two bedrooms with two beds with enough room for four people." She looked around at her guests, thinking carefully.

"I pick Cain as my roommate," Az called out, raising a hand. Cain's face filled with horror. His mind couldn't wrap around what could happen in that bed if left alone with her. DG smiled, happy to see that he wasn't exactly thrilled with that idea.

"I think that's a great idea. I can take the couch and Glitch and Raw can share the other room."

"No I insist prin- DG," he stood straight. "You and Az will take the bed room and I'll take the couch." He took a step forward. DG nodded and gave in. "Thank you." he sighed. Az pouted and swung her dress behind her as she threw herself in a nearby chair. She pointed Raw and Glitch towards Emily and Henry's room in the back of the house. Raw headed back, but Glitch walked around looking at every odd and end around.

DG walked into the kitchen. The light bounced off the white cabinets, glaring in DG's eyes. She looked around the room. She expected Emily to be at the oven, cooking dinner. Henry would be at the table, looking over that day's paper, beat from a long day of work. DG shook the ghosts out of her head and sighed. She walked over to the fridge and opened the heavy door. It was completely bare except for a few odds and ends, none of which were edible. The pantry was the same. The boxes of crackers that sat stale on the shelf would not keep a bird a live, let alone 5 people.

"Great," she muttered to herself. She'd have to go shopping. With empty pockets DG thought of a way to afford food. She laughed at the thought of walking up to the nearest store with O.Z golden coins. She'd be laughed right out of town.

"Anything I can do to help?" Cain asked from behind her. With his hat now back on his head, Cain looked complete. DG shook her head.

"Unless you can pull money out of a can then-" DG stopped. Something clicked in her mind and she ran to a cabinet near by. Rummaging through the contents, she pulled out a tin can. Holding her breath she opened the can. It was the can Henry saved money in for a rainy day. However, she couldn't picture a monsoon anytime soon as a meager ten dollars was all she pulled out.

"I guess I can get a job at Hilltop until we can get back." She looked over to Cain. He opened his mouth in protest. "Unless you'd like to go hunt in the long grass for wild animals, I don't think there is another. It won't be a problem," DG said laying her hands on the counter. Cain watched her face as a million thoughts raced through her head. She'd never been on her own before, even in the O.Z she had the three of them with her. Now she was in charge of all four and it worried her.

"Do you know how odd this feels?" Cain asked her, trying to take her mind off the worry. She looked up at him. "My job is to protect you and your sister, but all I can really do here is let you protect us. There has to be a word in this world's vocabulary to discribe how this feels." DG nodded.

"Emasculate." She said. "Yeah, we know that word pretty well here." She looked over at Cain, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. She patted his hand and then turned to look out the back door. Glitch sat on the back stoop. "I'm going to go and see how he's doing." She said. She walked over to the door and slipped out, setting beside Glitch. Cain watched from afar.

"Hey Glitch," he heard her say. He held back and decided to give her space, sitting down at the table.

"Hey DG. My it's a wonderful night." Glitch shook his head. "I've never seen anything quite like this back in the O.Z." The two looked out at a beautiful sunset. DG always missed these back in the O.Z. You just couldn't replace this or capture it the same. Glitch looked down at his feet, a hand outline looked up at him. He jumped and gulped. "Is that a hand?" he asked, tapping DG on the shoulder. She looked over at what he was pointing at.

"Oh my God," she said, shocked. "My hand print." She smiled. She reached over and placed her hand on top of the tiny hand. Glitch looked over at her with a confused expression. "When I was little evil Mr. Gulch paved his sidewalk. I remember sneaking over with a friend and we placed our hands in the still wet cement. The cement hardened and the next day our hands were permanently cemented in his sidewalk." She looked over at Glitch, a large grin on her face.

"But what is it doing here?" Glitch asked, a finger tracing over the tiny fingers. DG shrugged.

"I remember Mr. Gulch was horrified when he saw it and made them tear it up and start again. My father had to pay for them to do it over. I never knew what happened to it. I figured it was broken down and thrown away. I guess Popsicle asked to save it. He built this stoop a few months after and I guess he used the broken pieces to build with." Glitch thought about it for a moment. He looked out into the yard, his brain piecing it together.

"So that would mean that you are apart of the this house then," He said simply. DG looked over at him and grinned. She put her arm around him and pulled him over for a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, patting her lightly on the back.

"I guess you're right. I guess I really am. Come on Glitch," She said. "It's been a long day, let's go get ready for bed." Cain couldn't see her face, but he could hear the sadness in her tone. They had to figure out a way back home soon before it was too late for DG.

_Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback and I'll post the next chapter soon!!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning DG slowly opened her eyes. Yep, still in Kansas. She looked up at the low ceiling. She could hear the light breathing of her sister beside her. She felt so peaceful and relaxed. It was good to wake up in a bed that was comfortable. It was hard to sleep in the bed at the palace, what with the thick mattress and the feather pillows. The quilt in her room always felt like it was strangling her. Most nights she ended up in the chair in her sitting area, a blanket wrapped around her. She wondered if there was a way for her to take this bed back with them.

She sat up quietly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Putting her feet on the wooden planks, she walked across the , hunting for something to wear. She found a shirt and jeans and slipped them on quietly. Afterwards, she headed towards the stairs and climbed down into the lower level. The living area was quiet. She tiptoed across the old floor towards the kitchen. She searched the pantry and discovered a can of unopened coffee. Checking the experation date, she nodded and smiled. It was still good. As she hunted for a can opener a sound from behind startled her. She dropped the heavy can on her foot.

"SON OF A BEES KNEE!" She screamed. She grabbed her foot and hopped up and down. Cain rushed forward, worry on his face. DG put a hand up to stop him. "I'm fine." she let out a rush of air. "Wouldn't be the first time I hurt my foot, won't be the last time." She gave it a rub. Cain bent down to pick up the can, handing it up to her. DG let out a long sigh and looked up at Cain.

"Don't sneak up on people." She said.

"I'm sorry," he said holding up his hands in defeat. "Next time I won't say or do anything." DG ignored him and went about trying to find the can opener. She could hear the house coming alive with bodies moving around. She watched as Raw and Glitch walked into the kitchen, Az closed behind them.

"What's with all the yelling?" Glitch yawned.

"Glitch scared by noise. He squeal like girl. Raw very happy and humored" Raw pulled out a chair at the table and plopped himself down. Everyone turned to Glitch. He shook his head profusely.

"I-I d-d-did no such t-thing," He studered. Raw patted him on the back. "Really, I was just worried for DG. I'm hungry," He said quickly changing the subjet.

DG looked around the kitchen at everyone. She could faintly hear stomachs rumble. She sighed. Coffee would have to wait.

"Ok um, I'll find clothes for everyone and then we can go from there." She walked around the house, trying to come up with reasonable fixes. She thought about Glitch and how big Henry's clothes would be on him. She then thought about her clothes from when she had a dark spell in high school. The black, goth clothes. She weighed a little more then so they might just work. She rushed up stairs and grabbed a top and pair of pants from the back of her closet. She also set a pair of jeans and a top on the bed for Az.

"Here, try these on." she said handing them over to Glitch. As she waited for Glitch to try those on in the bathroom, she told Az about the clothes up on her bed. Az turned to leave and Glitch came out of the bathroom, spinning around and stopping in a pose. DG's face fell.

"You look like you walked out of a My Chemical Romance video," DG sighed. Glitch cocked his head to the side, unsure of what that meant. She looked at him for a second, contemplating what to add. She reached behind her and pulled out a beret. "Can you say Oui Oui? She asked.

"Oui oui?" Glitch repeated. DG nodded and threw him the hat.

"Good, today you are french." She watched as he put the had on his head, fully covering his zipper. She turned to Cain, her face deep in thought. She ran back to Henry's closet and pulled out a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Here" she said as she walked back into the room. She eyed Cain up and down and frowned. "Um the pants might be a little big because you're a little bigger, TALLER!" she corrected herself. "than Henry. So these might be a bit tighter, and oh, um yeah, just go" DG said awkwardly averting her eyes. Cain smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkled.

"I'm good with what I'm wearing." he admitted. DG nodded and wiped her forehead. She looked over at Raw, who took a step back.

"Raw happy himself. No need to change." DG nodded and smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Does it look ok?" DG heard Az ask from the stairs. Everyone looked over to see Az walking down the stairs from DG's room. Her dress had been replaced with some tight fitting jeans and a green top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Everyone nodded, Glitch looking over in her direction.

"Of course anything is better than the dominatrix outfits you wore when you were trying to take of the kingdom." Everyone looked over at him, Raw shook his head. "Oui, Oui?" Glitch muttered. DG looked up at her sister.

"You look great Az." Her sister smiled down and nodded. "Now I have to go into town and see about getting money for some food." DG said looking around the room. Her guests stared back at her, expecting something else. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked hesitantly. Everyone nodded in agreement. DG sighed. "Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" She grabbed the keys to Henry's old truck. "File out!" she called over her shoulder. She looked somberly at her old bike as they walked into the garage. She missed it. As she walked passed, she slid a hand over the slick paint.

"We'll be taking the truck," she muttered. Henry's brown pick up truck sat quietly idle. "Three of you will have to set in the bed of the truck, unless you want to try to squeeze three in the front."

"You and Azkadillia can set up front, we'll set in the back," Cain said. Az turned to look at him.

"Don't be silly, you can set in the front with us. I can sit in your lap!" Azkadillia beamed. Cain looked from her to DG.

"I'll be fine in the back." He pulled himself up into the bed, helping Glitch and Raw as they pulled themselves up. Az frowned and went to open the door to the truck.

"Give it up Az," DG said as she put the key in the ignition. "Cain doesn't really go for our type." She looked over at her sister. Azkadillia crossed her arms and pouted. "Believe me, I know!" She started the ignition and backed slowly out of the garage and then pulled out onto the road.

DG parked in the back of Hilltop Café. Turning the engine off she sat there for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Stay here, and I'll be right back." She told her sister. Az nodded as she watched her sister open the door. DG heard the boys move around and she walked over to the side of the truck. "I just have to go in for a second. You guys stay here." She could see Cain give her a look. "Really I'll be fine, stay here and get your hand off the gun." She shook her head as she turned to walk towards the café. She entered the back door, the smell of smoke and grease immediately filling her nose.

"Hey Carter," she said when she saw her old boss. Carter turned towards her, his hand holding a spatula. Grease and sweat covered his apron and DG knew this might not be as easy as she once thought. She attempted a smile as she glared over at her.

"Well if it isn't my missing waitress. Back from her whirlwind adventure. How's the new family?" he asked in a mocking tone. DG ignored the humor and answered his question as honestly as possible.

"Wonderful," she smiled. Carter grunted and turned back to the grill. DG took a deep breath. "Carter, I have a huge favor to ask of you." Carter turned back around.

"Ha! You have a favor to ask of me." He laughed. "This should be good." He crossed his arms and gave his full attention to DG. DG looked over at the sizzling grill. The grease popped off the surface, spitting into the air. DG asked herself if she really wanted to be back here, but then she thought about those in the truck and sighed.

"I'll be in town for a few days. My parents aren't here anymore and I just need to earn some money for food and stuff while I'm here. Do you think I could work a couple shifts?" DG asked. Carter contemplated the request. DG could see his foot tapping, the gears in his brain clicking.

"Ok," he finally said. "Phoebe is having trouble at home again and she requested a few days off. You can fill in her missing shifts. Do you mind working the lunch rush and afternoon shifts?" he asked. DG shook her head.

"Not all. I'll be here," she said eagerly. Carter nodded and turned his attention back to the popping burgers and dogs. DG turned around to leave but then spun around, her feet slipping in grease.

"Careful!" Carter yelled at her. "This is why you waitresses are not allowed back here. You'll burn the place down!" DG ignored the fact that he didn't really care about her well being and cleared her throat. "What?"

"Do you think I can borrow some money?" she asked. Carter eyed her carefully. "I need to buy some groceries. I can pay you back with my tips or you can take it out of my wages. Either way, I will get you your money back." She pouted and frowned. Carter rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket. He handed her two twenty dollar bills. DG carefully took them, avoiding the grease on his hands. "Thank you Carter." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Be back here by noon!" he yelled. DG waved over her shoulder. She reached over and grabbed a bag of bagels as she slipped out. She ran out to the truck, happy to see everyone still waiting for her. Cain looked up from the brim of his hat.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up. DG waved the money at him. She tossed three of the bagels up to them.

"We can eat!" she said happily as she pulled open the door and piled into the driver's seat. She looked over at her sister, a happy expression on her face. Azkadillia looked over at her, her nose turned up.

"You smell like grease." She muttered. DG laughed, she didn't care what her sister said anymore. She was finally doing something again. She wasn't being waited on hand and foot, and she wasn't waiting around for someone to help her. She was actually helping herself and everyone else and she loved it. She started the car and backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. She tossed a bagel over to here sister. "What this?"

"Glue for your intestines. You'll love it," DG smiled over at her sister. The drive to the store didn't take too long. They pulled into a spot in the tiny parking lot. DG thought of a way to keep everyone in the car, but she didn't want to be rude. She opened the door to the truck and slid out.

"Ok rules." She leaned against the truck as she waited for everyone to get out and walk over. The stood around her in a semi-circle. She eyed them all very carefully. Ticking off with her fingers, she started to go down the list.

"No running, no yelling, no fighting, no doing anything remotely weird." She eyed Glitch. "No breaking anything, no saying 'what is this odd, yucky looking thing', and no threatening anyone with a fist and/or gun," she said eyeing Cain.

"What can we do?" Azkedillia asked. DG looked carefully at her sister.

"Just behave," she sighed. She walked up the sidewalk to the store, the group followed cautiously. Once inside she handed them each a basket and told them to just grab a few things they found interesting. Everyone nodded and split up. She grabbed a basket and started walking around throwing useful items like milk, eggs, and bread into the basket. She was rounding the when she heard something crash. She pretended to ignore it and carried on with her shopping.

"DG, is that you!" a voice called from behind her. DG shut her eyes and wished herself away. She slowly turned around and looked at Minnie Banks. The class president, prom queen, and cheerleading captain herself. "I knew it was you. I told Michael that it was you, but he said no it wasn't. I said yes it was and he said it couldn't be, you were out of town. And I said that she could come ba-"

"How are you Minnie?" DG asked, shutting up the brunette. Minnie smiled and nodded.

"I'm great!" The young woman gushed. "A beautiful husband, one beautiful child and another on the way." She pointed back to Michael Hickory. The captain of the football team, debate team captain and generally nice man smiled over and waved. DG felt instantly worse than she did before and turned to leave but stopped when she saw Glitch walk up, hands full of cookies and ice cream. Her eyes grew wide and she whispered loudly,

"Go away, shoo!" Glitch looked at her funny.

"Did you just shoo me?" He asked walking up. DG wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there. "Well, hello!" He said holding out a hand. "Are you a friend of DG's?" he asked. Minnie nodded.

"We were friends in high school," she smiled.

Hardly Dg thought to herself. She pulled on Glitch's shirt, looking for an out. She spotted Cain with a shop attendant that was flirting with him down the aisle. Well that wouldn't help. She turned back to Minnie.

"So who are you?" Minnie asked curiously.

"He's my co," DG started.

"I'm her boyfriend." Glitch smiled proudly. He had been reading tabloid magazines at the front of the store and there was no other way to make a person more interested in you than by making yourself a boyfriend. DG clamped her eyes shut. He didn't just do that. "I'm Glitch!" he smiled. DG heard a tiny squeak escape from the back of her throat.

"Ohhh" Minnie said. "Are you from France?" She asked, eyeing the hat. DG's body tightened, she could not even imagine what would come next.

"I'm from the O.Z, the Outer Zone." Glitch slowly sounded out each word. DG just wanted to cry, die or shoot something. She needed Cain's gun.

"Ohhh" Minnie said, suddenly not so curious anymore. She turned to DG. "Well I have to go finish my shopping. I'll see you around. Tell your parents I said hi." She said turning around.

"Which ones?" Glitch asked innocently. Minnie turned back around, a confused expression on her face. DG just laughed and pushed Glitch down the aisle towards the registers. Cain eyed her carefully as she and Glitch walked up.

"Don't even think about asking, Romeo," she said as she threw the groceries on the belt.

The group helped DG with the bags when the arrived back at the house. Each person grabbed a bag and carried them into the house. Setting the bags down on the counters, everyone began taking things out, looking at what incredible things they'd discovered. DG sighed and turned to leave the kitchen, heading up to her room. She was almost glad now to be leaving the house. It didn't take long to find her old uniform. It lay folded up in a chair. She didn't think she'd ever see it again, let a lone actually use. She picked it up, holding it close to her chest. She turned around and saw Cain looking over at her. Her heart stopped again and she jumped a little.

"Ok, making noise behind someone is a lot better than not saying or doing anything. It's called sneaking up, and it's not nice." She waited for her heart to return to a normal pace. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Cain shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you" DG eyed him carefully. "your house. I wanted to make sure your house was structurally sound." He hoped that worked, but the with the look on DG's face he was sure it hadn't. This was getting hard. With no one wanting to ask DG what was wrong, it made things rough.

"Just be happy you never had to worry about cheerleaders and football players in high school. Nothing could be more mortifying, even after a few years." She laughed. Cain could sense something sad through the laugh. "I have to go to work." She said as she pushed past him. Cain looked over at her.

"I'm coming with you," he said. DG shook her head.

"No, you have to stay here and watch everyone. That's how you can help me." she patted him on the arm. She climbed down the stairs and he could hear her cross the house and head outside. He walked over to the window and peered out towards the garage. She pushed her old bike out and climbed on. He watched as she revved up the engine and take off down the road.

_Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I know you guys are reading this, so please leave feedback. Good/Bad/nitpicky! _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER Five

Later that night, DG dragged herself into the house. Her lunch shift turned into a double when some called out at the last minute. Tired to the bone and starved to death, DG barely made it home and into the garage. She threw her helmet onto her bike and turned to face the house. It still stood, and nothing seemed broken. That's a good sign. She walked across the lawn and up the stairs onto the porch. The door squeaked as she opened it and pushed the storm door open. She was immediately met with a wonderful smell.

"Oh my word," she sighed. She threw her uniform on a chair next to the door. "What is that amazing smell?" she shut the door behind her and walked across the living room towards the kitchen. Cain looked up from his book and smiled at her. She turned towards him and smiled back. "Did you cook?" she asked. Cain didn't say or do anything but sit there. She walked into the kitchen.

"YOU MADE CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!" she called out. Cain smiled proudly as he hid the recipe card that read "DG's favorite dish" in his book. She walked into the doorway, a look of surprise on her face. "You cooked." She gushed. Cain nodded.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll have a bowl waiting for you when you come back down." He sat forward, closing his book. DG, still beaming, nodded and headed toward the stairs. She quietly climbed the stairs, and entered her dark room. Az lightly snored in the bed and DG searched around in the dark for her pajamas. In a drawer she managed to pull out a long sleeved blue top and a pair of sweats. She climbed back down the stairs and headed towards the bathroom, her nose constantly sniffing the yummy air.

"Where is everyone?" DG called out. Cain walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Az's is asleep and I think Raw and Glitch conked out about an hour ago." He watched her strip out of her greasy uniform, standing there in her bra and panties. He swallowed and tiptoed back into the kitchen.

"Seriously?" she called out. "You cooked!" She was amazed at her companion as she turned on the water. A hot shower was just what she needed. She took a brief, yet luxurious shower and then dried herself off. Throwing on her clothes and wrapping her hair up in the towel, she emerged from the bathroom, squeaky clean.

"Just in time." Cain said as he set the bowl on the coffee table. "Dinner is served." DG clapped her hands and jumped up and down. It didn't matter what kind of day she had. If her mother made this soup, things instantly brightened. DG sat down on the couch, reaching for the bowl of soup.

"I didn't know you cooked," she said taking a large bite. Cain nodded.

"Adora was a horrible cook. I taught myself how to cook when we got married, I didn't want to starve. I don't know how Jeb managed to live when I was out on missions." He watched as DG slurped up an egg noodle. She looked over at him.

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" she asked. Cain looked up at her with silver blue eyes. She expected to see pain and hurt, but she really couldn't read how they read. "I'm sorry if that was a rude thing to ask." She frowned. Cain shook his head and waved his hand.

"No, no. It's not a rude thing. I've just never been asked that before." He let out a rush of air and thought for a moment, his brow wrinkled in thought. "It's hard to really not think about her, but then I can't seem to get the thoughts together. Things are too complicated."

"Complicated how?" DG asked, slurping up another noodle. Cain thought again for a moment.

"We'd been having trouble years before Jeb was born. Then she became pregnant and I didn't want to leave her alone with a baby. So, I stayed with her. I mean, I still loved her, even after all the trouble we'd been through. Things just didn't really seem right though." He looked over at DG. He could read what she was thinking. "She had an affair." He frowned. DG nodded, her mouth formed an "O". She looked down at her soup, taking another bite.

"With Zero." Cain said in a fast motion, like taking off a band-aid. DG choked on her soup. She looked over at Cain and her eyes grew wide in astonishment. Cain nodded. "I went out on a mission, as that was my choice. I loved going out and seeing the land and she hated that. She wanted me home more with her.

"However, Zero has chosen assignments closer to home for reasons I can only imagine and wish to never imagine. When I found out about it I was furious, of course. I yelled and screamed and pretty much threw away our friendship. He got mad at Adora for telling me and from then on out he pretty much hated us both.

"I worked out our problems and we both moved on. But there was always that little blip in our marriage." He looked over at DG. She sighed and sat her bowl on the table. "I'm sorry," he frowned. "I didn't mean to be such a downer. Thinking about it now, I don't know why I was so upset about her dying. I mean I don't even know if she truly loved me."

"Cain, that's a horrible thing to say." DG said. "Of course she loved you." She reached out and put her hand on his. "No matter what she did, she was still your wife. You loved her and no matter how long you try to get over what happened, it still hurts." Cain looked over at her, his face stern.

"I just can't seem to get over her and I'm trying. I mean I think of who I could be with, but there is this wall that stops me." He said.

"It's going to take time. If that means a year or more, than so be it. You had a son together and he's a part of the two of you. He's all you have left of her. Don't get discouraged, don't lose heart." She squeezed his hand. He nodded and looked down, noticing a red place on her wrist.

"What's that?" he asked her. DG tried to pull away, but Cain pushed up her sleeve. A large red welt about two inches long covered her wrist. "What happened?" His eyes grew wide. DG squinted.

"I burned myself on a hot plate." she sighed. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, I'm used to them by now." Cain got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Cain, stop. What are you going to do, shoot the oven? I think he could take you." She watched as he emerged from the kitchen, a cool rag in his hand. He sat on the couch and pulled her over to him. His hand gently touched the welt and DG tried not to squirm. His finger gently stroked the sore spot. He then wrapped the blue rag around her wrist, covering the welt. She looked up at him and watched as his face filled with a seriousness she'd never seen before. "Thank you." she placed a hand on his. He nodded and sat back. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped-" she started.

"Isn't that what you always do best?" he asked. DG's nose wrinkled as she smiled at him. The two stared at each other for a brief moment. "So you want me to forgive Adora for her indiscretions, yet you can't forgive Glitch for being himself around a stranger?" He eyed the young woman. DG groaned, she wondered when that would get back to Cain.

"So really? Adora and Zero?" DG asked, quickly changing the subject. Cain nodded and began the story again.

Azkedillia opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms out but didn't feel anyone next to her. She sat up, concerned that her sister wasn't there beside her. She slid her legs out of bed, pushing herself into a standing position. She turned on the night stand light and squinted as she walked across the room, trying not to run into anything. She carefully walked down the stairs and into the living room. As she crossed the room she turned and smiled at the sight on the couch.

Cain was leaning up against the corner of the couch. Leaning up against him was DG. His arm wrapped securely around her, protecting her even as they slept. The two looked peaceful and content. Azkadillia reached over and grabbed a blanket, throwing it across the couple. She smiled again once more and then headed back up the stairs, turning the light off as she went.

The next morning DG woke up just as the rays of light filled the room. She yawned and stretched but stopped when her hand came into contact with something. She froze and turned her head, her eyes looking up at Cain's.

"Oh my goodness," she muttered. "I'm so sorry," she turned her head back around embarrassed.

"It's ok. I've never quite been awoken by a hand slap to the face. It's kind of refreshing." He shrugged, his hand rubbing his sore cheek. DG lay there for a second, her body pressed up against his. The fit seemed too perfect for words. Both wondered how it would feel to wake up like this everyday. Cain hadn't woken up with a woman in harms in over ten annuals. DG could feel his arm around her waist, his finger on the patch of skin exposed on her stomach. She could feel his finger softly stroke the smooth surface. She let out soft sigh and she willed herself to get up.

"I have to get going for work." She pushed herself up and stood up, fixing her crooked shirt. She tried to regain some composure and then she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going with you today," she heard his voice call out to her. DG looked up at the ceiling and then turned around. She looked at him propped up on the couch. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was unbuttoned one button more than usual. If she had lacked the morals she so strongly abided by then she'd ravage him right there. She looked into his eyes, there really was no used fighting him. She sighed.

"Fine." she groaned. "Just don't make me regret it." She padded off into the kitchen, in search of something for breakfast.

"It would be wonderful if we all had men to look out for us." Annie sighed as she wiped the counter. DG looked over at her. She yawned and shook her head. Annie frowned. "Oh come on. I know you wouldn't need someone. You'd probably sweep in and kill the bad guys all by yourself. But for the rest of us, it would be nice to have a good guy for a change." DG looked over at Cain as he looked through a local paper.

"Not to mention," Annie whispered, "but he's not too shabby on the eyes." She winked at DG and walked off. DG threw her hands in the air. Did everyone have to point out the obvious? She grabbed a pot of coffee and headed over to the table behind Cain, asking the patrons if they needed any coffee. She poured their cups and then walked over to Cain's table. She sat the pot down and sat across from Cain.

"Anything exciting happening in the world?" she asked. Cain folded the paper down and looked her in the eyes.

"I thought the O.Z had problems. We're somewhat civil compared to your world and that was BEFORE you stopped the evil witch. What is going on here? War, disease, obesity. I can't believe a world can even exist on things like that." He sat there, looking out the window. DG frowned and pulled the paper away from him.

"I'm off in ten minutes and this horrible day will be over." She folded up the paper and sat it aside. Cain looked over at her sadly. "Oh, and look." She put her arms on the table. "No new burns. Score one for Deeg!" She smiled, holding up her palm, looking for a high five. Cain sat there, just staring at her. "Oh brother." she muttered as she got up. Cain yawn and stretched as he shifted in his seat.

"I'm going to use the restroom." He said. "Try not to get into trouble the few minutes I'm away." DG looked at him with shock. "Funny," he muttered, as he walked away. DG smiled to herself as she grabbed the pot and wiggled out of the booth. She spun around and ran directly into a person coming up the aisle. "Crap," she muttered.

"Don't worry, I don't bruise easily," the young man said. His hand rubbed his arm. He looked up at her, his soft brown eyes meeting hers. "Plus it's not everyday you get hit on by a beautiful woman. Literally." He laughed. DG's face filled with a smile as she sat the pot of coffee back on the table. She reached over, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh Billy." she sighed. "How are you? It's been a while." She hugged him tightly, he returned the gesture. The two broke away and Billy shrugged.

"I've been good. I've been away for a while. My brother Burke and I moved in with our grandmother after our grandfather died. When she passed away we thought it best to come back. So here I am," he sighed. He looked over at her. "What about you? I heard you went off on a little adventure. Did you have fun?" he asked.

"More than you think." she crossed her arms and smiled again. Billy was the one person she got along with in high school. It would be the only reason she'd ever stay in Kansas. As the two laughed and caught up, Cain came out of the bathroom. He noticed DG laughing with a young man. He tried to wipe it away, but he had a strange inkling he didn't like this at all.

"So are you free tonight?" Billy asked. "I know it's short notice, but I wanted to do something with you before either of us decides to take off again. If you have plans I'll understand." DG shook her head.

"No I think it's a wonderful idea. I'm going to head home and change out of these smelly clothes. Pick me up around 6?" she asked. Billy nodded. "Great." DG paused. "It's so great to see you." she sighed. Billy reached out and hugged her again.

"See you at 6." He said pulling away. DG watched as he walked towards the door. He turned and waved as he pushed the doors open. DG waved back to him. She sighed and grabbed the coffee pot, turning to the counter. She yelled to Annie that she was going to change her clothes. She was walking back to the bathroom to change when Cain's arm stopped her. She groaned and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"Who was that? What are you doing?" he asked. DG was starting to hate the twenty questions that came with every choice she made in life.

"His name is Billy and we're going out tonight," she said simply. She pushed past Cain and entered the bathroom. She could hear him walk to the door and stop. She quickly changed, not even bothering to lock the stall door, there wasn't a chance anyone would get past Cain anyway. She opened the bathroom door and posed for him.

"Ready," she chirped. She walked to the counter, Cain following behind her closely. DG stopped in front of the counter and Annie walked up to her. "I'm leaving." DG smiled at her co-worker. Annie's eyes traveled up the tall man and a smile spread on her face. DG pointed her thumb behind her. "He's tagging along." She shrugged and helped Annie split up her tips. Giving her co-worker a quick hug, DG turned to leave the diner.

"So what happens if I tell you I think it's a bad idea and you shouldn't go." Cain asked when they were outside. DG kept walking towards the bike, her feet digging in the dirt.

"Then I'll just go anyway." She looked over at Cain from across the bike. "Cain, I've handled plenty in my short life of existence without your help. Most of it in this world. Now if I can do that, then why would I need your help?" She blinked. Cain's hands formed fists and he tightened them.

"Because I want to help you." He said roughly. "I fell useless and I feel like I can't do my job. I don't know who this guy is, why he wants to take you out, how close you two are, and what will go on this 'date'," he said using quotation marks.

"His name is Billy, I went to high school with him. I'm sure he wants to just go out for a bite to eat and to catch up. However, if he decides to cop a feel or head to another base, I think I may be inclined to let him. But I think the chances of that are pretty slim, as I usually don't do things like that on the first date." She grabbed her hat and placed it on her head. "Oh and he's who I lost my virginity to in the 11th grade, just in case you really wanted to know how close we are." She slipped her leg over the bike and hopped on. Cain loosened his fists and stood there looking at DG.

"Oh." He slowly walked over, getting the bike. DG grabbed onto his waist and waited for the bike to start. "I still don't think you should go," he said as he started the bike.

DG stormed into the house, slamming the door in his face. Cain stood on the porch and rolled his eyes, looking upwards. He threw the door open and walked into the living room, watching as DG stomped up to her room.

"This is why I'm happy I just have a son." Cain said, his hands meeting his hips. He sighed and threw his hat onto the side table and looked around the room. Glitch and Raw were sitting on the floor trying to get through Life, and Azkedillia sat on the couch looking through a book. She looked over at him.

"Rough day?" she asked. Cain groaned and walked over to a chair.

"DG wants to go on a date with some guy and I don't think it's a good idea." Az closed her book with a pop and moved to get up. She sat the book on her seat and turned to walk to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Cain asked.

"Sister damage control." She sighed and walked up the stairs. Cain looked over at Glitch and noticed a knowing expression creep onto his face.

"What?" Cain asked. Glitch stood up and walked over to the side of the couch closest to Cain's chair and sat down, wringing his hands.

"I think you should let her go." Glitch said. Cain eyed the zipper on Glitch's head. Glitch read his mind. "I know that you may not listen to what I say most of the time due to this," he pointed up to his zipper. "However, if you recall, I did save your life on numerous occasions, so I might just know a thing or two that could help you out." He nodded his head and looked over at Cain. Cain gestured him to continue.

"Well, I think you should let her go. DG has been through quite a lot this past year. She's given up so much to live in the O.Z," Cain laughed.

"So much? She found her family and the home she never had." He balked. Glitch rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying. Now she has given up so much for us here. She's working a horrible job so we can eat. I think the last thing we should do is keep her from some form of normalcy." His face saddened. "I also think this may be the last time she'll ever be able to come here," He whispered. Cain looked at the man with a questionable glance. Glitch swallowed.

"Shortly before we arrived here, I overheard a few people high up in the palace talking and since no one ever thinks that I may be able to understand them. . .I mean I lost my brain, not my ears."

"GLITCH." Cain yelled. Glitch swallowed.

"They said that they were having troubles with the traveling storms. They weren't working quite like they used to. I'm just saying, whenever we find out how to get back, this may be the last time for DG. So, like I said, try and have a little compassion for her. This used to be her life." Glitch somberly said. Cain looked up at the ceiling and tapped his hands on arms of the chair. Glitch watched the man carefully, his eyes urging the man to do something nice.

"Fine." Cain said at last. He sighed, this still didn't mean he was going to stop trying to protect her.

_Thanks for checking this out! Please leave feedback and I'll the next chapter up soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Please let me go," Cain whispered, walking down the hall behind DG. She stopped short and turned around.

"No. You are not going to chaperone my date. I have to draw the line somewhere Cain. This is why I wanted out of the O.Z." she grabbed her jacket. Cain's brow lifted in question.

"What?" He asked. DG motioned towards him with her hands.

"This," she whispered harshly. "You, standing there, trying to protect me. I'm twenty years old Cain, being asked on a date by a cute guy I used to like in high school. I'm not in a world filled with talking trees, old witches taking over the kingdom or any other danger like that."

"No you're just in a world of crime, war, and poverty." Cain sighed. DG frowned.

"If World War III breaks out while I'm out or I suddenly lose all ability to find food, then I will happily let you say 'I told you so'." DG looked right in his eyes. "Cain just let me have this one night, and I promise you can go back to being the tough, macho protector you always were." She patted him on the shoulder. Cain watched as she walked into the living room, taking Billy by the arm.

"It was nice meeting you all." Billy smiled as they walked to the door. DG waved at everyone and then the door shut behind them. Cain stood in the doorway watching as the car drove off through the window. He took notice of the fact that he fact that he drove a truck and allowed himself a little hope. As if she could read his mind Az looked up from her magazine.

"They could always do it in the bed of the truck if they find some blankets." She looked over at him and shrugged. "Just saying."

"Thank you Azkedillia, I knew I could always count on you for reassurance. You were so helpful these past few years." Cain ran a hand through his hair and walked to the window.

"Do you think it was safe to let her go?" He asked.

"Should we let her go?" Glitch asked, turning to Azkedillia. Azkedillia turned to him.

"I don't know, he may be some crazy psycho that is bent on harming DG in some horrifying, grotesque way." Cain groaned and rubbed his face.

"Do you ever just get tired and want to relax?" Az asked setting her magazine down. She pulled herself up and walked to the window, her socked feet padded towards Cain. Cain looked over at her.

"DG is a big girl. And even though this is a big world, DG know's what is in it and what the dangers are. If anything she should be worried about us. We're the strangers."

"So I've been told." he sighed. He looked over at Azkedillia and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll relax. But you'll have to find someway to distract me." Cain watched as Azkedillia's face instantly brightened. "Anything but that." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Go find one of those board games Glitch loves so much. While Az went off to find a game Cain looked outside, hoping the right decision was made.

"Plus, DG said if we screw this up, then she won't take up bowling." Glitch said sitting up. His face was stern and serious. "Don't screw this up Cain, I want to go bowling." Cain shook his head and kept his focus on the yard.

"My, what interesting friends you have. Where in the world did you find them?" Billy looked over at DG from across the . There weren't many places in town to go on a date, either the diner or the burger shack on the outskirt of town. DG and Billy used to frequent there in high school, staying out all night. Even though it wasn't home made soup, it still was nice to walk down memory lane. They drove out to the small, one room building. Billy order the two of them burgers and fries from the tiny take out window and then carried them back to the truck. They crawled up into the bed of the truck, and ate there, looking up at the stars.

She looked over at him, he still had his looks from high school. Soft brown eyes, sandy brown hair. He just looked like many of the men in her town, stuck in a job handed down through the generations, with very little promise of ever leaving. He would probably never leave town and would never get out again.

"Yeah, not in this one, that's for sure." DG swallowed. Billy looked over at her, his head cocked to the side. DG looked at him, wanting to trust him fully. She wanted to share her adventures with someone. Billy had always been her best friend growing up, why couldn't she. She let out a rush of air. "Can we have a dear diary moment?" She asked. Billy smiled at the familiar phrase.

"Of course," he said, setting his plate down. She looked at him.

"So Azkedillia is my sister." DG said. Billy nodded. "And she's a princess." Billy laughed.

"Yeah Burke's wife is a princess too, or so she thinks."

"No, a real one. As am I." She paused. Billy stopped laughing and turned to her. She nodded. "Glitch is a royal advisor to my mother, the queen. He has the zipper on his head because AZ became possessed by a witch and she tried to take over the kingdom. She took out Glitch's brain so that she could use the invention he made." She took a breath, keeping her eyes on Billy.

"And Raw is a viewer. He looks into your heart and see what you're feeling or what has happened to you." She saw Billy swallow.

"And what about Cain," he asked. "Is he like. . .what is he?" He watched as DG's face searched the sky for an answer.

"Cain is," she paused. "Cain is, well, he's um." She stopped, her eyes welling up. "He's just my bodyguard and a friend. Nothing more. He's an ex-Tin Man and they are like cops in the O.Z or the Outer Zone." She turned back to Billy.

"Right," he slowly said. He sighed and looked down at his hands. "And all of this is accessible via what?"

"Traveling storms. In my case they are cyclones." Billy looked over at her, wonderment filling his young face.

"Like in the Wizard of OZ?" he asked. DG squinted, not sure if she should really share the following information. She realized it couldn't be any worse than what she'd already shared.

"Yeah, about that. Dorothy is my ancestor." She looked over at him and attempted to smile. Billy just nodded. "If you really don't believe me, that's fine. I sometimes have a hard time telling myself it's true and I went through it. So if you think I'm crazy, then you have every right to be." She sat there, still as a stone and waited for him to respond.

"DG, I've known you all my life. You used to go around telling everyone that you were destined for better, greater things. We all just laughed because we all thought the same thing, but knew it probably never would happen. I don't doubt you for a second. If you say these things are true, then I will find it somewhere within me to believe you. I don't need proof or anything." He put his hand on hers. She looked up at him, and smiled. "So tell me more about this Outer Zone." He said.

"Well," DG started. "It all started when my house began to pitch," she said smiling.

"I hope I get to see you again." DG smiled as she reached for her seatbelt. It was late and two sat in DG's drive way. Billy's face fell and he sighed. "Or not. Wow. I didn't realize what a bad date I really was." DG heard the click from the belt and she let go, allowing for the seatbelt to slide up out of her lap. Billy shook his head.

"I don't know what the use would be in trying to do something with you again." He turned and looked over at DG, her face filling with confusion. "I wanted this date to go well, I wanted to turn to you at the end of the night, kiss you good night and then ask if you wanted to try it again. But I don't think I can." DG's face fell. She regretted telling him the story.

"So you don't believe me." She sighed and went to grab the door handle. Billy reached out and took her hand.

"No, I don't." DG shook her head and pulled her hand from his. "I don't believe that there is nothing going on between you and that Cain fellow." DG turned to look at him. "I've been in love with you all my life, and now I kick myself for never actually doing anything about it.

"You leave this town and discover new worlds and I'm stuck here, tending fields. I'm an honorable man and I would never steal a heart away from someone who's actually fought for it." he gave DG's hand a tiny squeeze then let go. DG looked over at Billy and knew, deep inside, that she many never see him again. She leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek, tears running down her own cheek. "Oh DG, I'm happy for you." Billy hugged her. DG hugged him back hard, not wanting to let go. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't be a stranger," he whispered. DG just stared at him, she couldn't promise anything. She just pulled on the lever to the door and got out of the car. She shut the door and watched as Billy started the ignition. She waved to him and turned to walk towards the house, carefully trying to stop crying. DG watched as his car drove away, staying out long enough to see the last trace of his car lights fade away into the night. She wiped her face and tried to clean up the tear lines as best she could. DG looked up at the stars and took a deep breath, pulling the screen door open and pushing open the storm door.

"So how did it go?" Az asked when DG came into the living room. The room was quiet. Az was sitting on the couch, book in hand. DG looked around the room. "Raw and Glitch were playing a board game in their room with Cain. They were getting loud in here so I kicked them out. They probably must be asleep by now. So how did it go?" AZ asked setting her book down. She looked up at DG and noticed her red rimmed eyes. "Oh sweetie, come her." Az lifted her blanket and patted the seat. DG sniffled and walked over, sitting next to her sister on the couch. She snuggled under the large blanket and felt the warmth of her sister.

"What happened?" she asked. DG shrugged and tried not to cry. "Did he hurt you?" DG shook her head. "Because if he did, I wouldn't tell Cain." Az frowned. "Not a good idea. So tell me what happened." As DG shared the events surrounding her evening to her sister, Cain walked down the hall towards the living room, happy to hear her voice, safe and sound. He could see the two girls on the couch and he stopped suddenly. He stood there, trying to decide if he should go back or continue into the room, when DG started talking. He didn't want to listen ,but something told him to stay.

"I thought this would be a way to see what my life would be like here and then I realized, I have no life here." She turned and looked at her sister. She laughed. "Even the one person I liked more than anything in THIS world won't even have me. Then I realized that what I want most in the world I can't have and I just sort of stood on the porch for a second or two after he left and just felt stuck. I can't have love here and I can't have love in the O.Z."

"What do you mean you can't have love?" her sister asked. "We have every suitor banging on our door. They all want to see the great DG who saved our kingdom and is a mystery to all. You're like a new mystic man." She smiled. DG sat her head on her sister's shoulder. "But then you don't want just any man. Why can't you have him?" Her sister asked. DG's head shot up.

"He's Cain. Ex- Tin Man, hard as nails, Cain!" she sighed. "I could never be with him in our world and I know that. I don't even think I could be with him in this world." She looked at her sister, confusion filling her face. "Then why do I suddenly seem to be so attracted to him? He's nearly twice my age, not of royal blood, a very tough guy and a member of our staff. Which that technically makes him a servant. Mother would flip, father wouldn't have it and you would be ashamed of me." she sighed. Az smiled.

"First off, I would never be ashamed of you Deeg. Second, who cares what mother and father think. I'm the crowned princess, I'm the one who has to marry the right suitor and create an heir. I'm the one who should be stressing." She laughed. "And everything else, if you love him it shouldn't matter. Age is just a number. I know princesses who marry men twice their age and it isn't out of love.

"So let me guess you went on this date as a way to avoid all attraction between you and the strong ex-tin man. Not as a way to catch up on old times with an ex-flame," Azkedillia said. DG looked over at her sister in pure astonishment. How did she know that? Cain's face changed as well. "Please. I may have been bent on O.Z domination, but I know a thing or two about men. How else do you think I had so many longcoats on my side?"

She laughed and reached over to wipe away a stray tear off her sister's cheek. "I know it's hard. Even as princesses we still don't have everything we want." She pulled her sister in for a hug and listened to her sister cry helplessly onto her shoulder. Cain backed away slowly, becoming one with the shadows. He knew then and there, whether she liked it or not, he'd do anything and everything in his power to protect the one he loved.

_Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback, next chapter will be up soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

1CHAPTER 7

DG awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She reached over and didn't feel her sister, nor did she feel any warmth from the spot. She looked over at the clock, it was after 10. She lay there for a second, willing herself to get up. After the night she had last night all she really wanted to do was curl up underneath the blankets all day and wallow. However, she had too much to do. She pushed the covers off of her. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her face. She sat there a second and listened. She could hear noises and voices from down below. She pulled herself out of the bed and then grabbed a sweater from her chair as she walked towards the stairs. The stairs lightly creaked as she climbed downwards into the lower level of the house, near the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me?" DG asked as she stood in the door way. Everyone stopped mid-conversation and looked up at her.

"Cain thought it best to let you sleep in for a while." Glitch said. He pushed his chair out and stood, pulling out the chair next to him for DG. "Come and sit." He motioned to the chair. DG nodded and walked over, sitting quietly into the seat. She looked around the table, everyone all up and dressed. Bowls and plates filled the flat surface.

"Thanks," she said turning to Cain. Cain nodded and passed a plate to her. She filled the plate with eggs and bacon and tried to take a few bites.

"So what happened on your date last night?" Glitch asked innocently. Az dropped her fork on her plate and looked over at DG. DG continued to chew her eggs. She looked over at Glitch, trying to come up with something to say to him.

"It went great," She lied. His face was full of so much hope. She didn't want to be the cause of his unhappiness. He smiled and ate a bite of eggs.

"When will we see him again? I kind of wanted to talk to someone other than you about what it's like living here." He admitted.

"I don't think we'll see much more of him." DG sighed. She broke off a tiny piece of bacon and chewed it slowly. She watched Glitch frown.

"Oh. Well that's a shame. However, he didn't seem to make you happy like we thought you would be. Well not as happy as you are with Cain, that's for sure." Glitch nodded and looked down at his plate, quickly scooping up his eggs to his mouth. DG looked over at AZ, with a frown. Az reached over and patted her sister's hand in reassureance. Cain looked away and out the window.

"So how are we going to get home," he said, turning back to the table. DG looked at him and shrugged.

"I haven't given it much thought really. It's been a few days. Mother and father will have searched half the kingdom by now. I'm sure within the next few days they'll hopefully figure out we're here. We really can't do much until then. I don't know how the traveling storm was created." Her eyes looked up into his. He nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Well I think we should make use out of what little time we have left here," Glitch said. He looked around the table, hoping he wasn't alone. DG sighed and pushed her plate forward.

"I have work to get ready for." She stood and leaned over to hug Glitch. "Of course we'll make use of the time we have." She gave him a tight squeeze and then left the room. Glitch turned towards the group after she'd left.

"I do think something is wrong, but I can't put my finger on it." He looked over at Azkedillia. "Has she said anything to you?" Az only shook her head. Cain and Raw also shook their heads. "Hmm," he thought. "Maybe she's just tired." He shrugged and reached in for more eggs.

An hour later DG stood at her bike when she heard someone approach her. She looked down at her feet and saw his feet as well.

"So I guess you're coming with me today," DG said turning to Cain. Cain simply nodded. DG grabbed her helmet and gestured towards the bike. "Well let's go." she muttered.

By the middle of her shift she was ready to leave. Her feet were tired, her back ached. Grabbing the order from the window, she turned just in time to see Marty walk in. Marty was one of her special customers. She wondered how long it would take before word got around that she was back. Marty was one of the touchy customers, the kind that knew no boundaries and always got what he grasped. However, a friend of the owners, DG had to put up with his crap. Cain sat hidden in the back of the diner, hand near gun. DG frowned, this could get ugly.

She walked out onto the floor carrying the dishes to table nine. she could hear him whistle behind her and she was almost certain she could smell alcohol on his breath. DG paused for a second then turned around, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Marty," she said walking back up to the counter.

"Well if it isn't our little DG, back from her whirl wind trip to find her real family." He cackled and smacked the counter. She shook her head. If he only knew. "Why don't you come over here and give your old friend Marty a kiss." He tapped his cheek. DG swallowed and shook her head.

"I'm really busy Marty, maybe I'll take a rain check." She pulled out her order book from her apron and looked over at the man. "What can I get for you? Coffee, pie, a bath?" She muttered. Marty cackled and smacked her on the ass. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cain stand up. "You got spunky on your little trip around the world." DG took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"No really Marty, what can I get you. I'm really busy and I have other customers to handle." She sighed and flipped the book open. He pulled her over into his lap, a sneer crossing his lips.

"I think you better let her go." Cain said from behind. Marty laughed. DG closed her eyes and wished this would be all over.

"I think you better find another place to be a hero, boy." Marty

"No really, I think you should let her go. I've had a very long day and the fact that you are making it ten times longer really gets my pissed." Marty spun around, pushing DG from his lap.

"Listen I don't know who you think I am." Marty stood up, stumbling to stand straight. Cain still had him by a foot, and DG really wish he'd back off. Cain looked down at the man. "I practically own this town and if I want to mess around with sweet things like Miss DG here then I think I can." To prove his point he reached around and grabbed her ass. DG yelped and slapped his hand away. Cain's jaw tightened and he reached in his jacket. "So what are you going to do?" Marty slurred.

Cain pulled back and threw a punch at the man. DG watched as Marty stumbled back onto the counter, knocking over glasses and bottles. Cain looked over at her, expecting a look of happiness that he helped, but all he saw was horror. Marty staggered forward and lunged for Cain, but Cain punched him again, sending him crashing into a table. Marty stood up and came towards Cain again, this time managing to punch Cain on the shoulder. Cain punched the man in the stomach, leaving Marty gasping for air on the floor.

He remembered fights like this shortly after Azkedillia, came into power. He'd visit seedy bars and fight men who used to be once honorable. He watched as those men leered and drooled over helpless girls. However, this wasn't the O.Z and DG wasn't some helpless girl. However, here he was, fighting a disgusting man who had his paws all over his girl. This hardly seemed like a fair fight as the man went down on three punches.

DG watched as chaos erupted in the diner, bottles breaking, guests cheering, punches being thrown. She wanted this to stop immediately. Risking getting hit by a punch, she moved in and grabbed Cain by his arm, pulling him out of the restaurant.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" DG yelled at Cain when they reached the parking lot. DG could hear customers coming outside, curious about what had occurred.. "You don't just go and beat up a man in a public restaurant. Damn it Cain." Normally Cain would back down, let DG get her anger out and then cool off himself. However, now was not the time to be quiet.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? That man had his hands all over you and you let him. What was I supposed to do? Just let him?" DG could see Cain's face fill with concern. She couldn't cave though, not now. This was her world and he was over stepping so many boundaries.

"Cain, people don't do things like that. You can't just do that. Sure Marty is a shitty guy, but this is my job, you can't let a little thing like that piss you off. I've had to deal with him for years. You weren't around then to help me, so why do you think I need you now?" she yelled.

"Are you more upset that I embarrassed you or more upset that you can't have me?" Cain yelled back at her. Without thinking and without hesitation, DG pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face. It was such a soap opera thing to do, she thought afterwards. She should have done something more, like knee him. Still, she stood there, her hand stinging from the slap, her face full of rage. His face was bright red. He stood there looking down at her.

"Go home Cain." She calmly said. "Take my bike and go. I'll get a ride back from Carter." She sighed and looked away, her eyes on the verge of tears. She looked back at Cain, his face full of pain. She knew what she was doing was wrong, keeping him from doing his job. However, this was not the time or place to do it. They weren't back in the O.Z being chased by papays or running from longcoats. Cain took a step forward and DG took a step back. She crossed her arms, chilled by the cool air. "Just go." She pointed to her bike. She watched as Cain grudgingly walked over to her bike and drive away. She took a second to gain some composure, then she walked back into Hilltop Cafe to do damage control.

DG walked into the house feeling tired and lousy. She felt bad the entire shift and all she wanted to do was apologize to Cain. She hated being mad at him and he was right. She was more angry at the fact that she couldn't be with him as opposed to the embarrassment.

"I brought home food," She said, setting a brown grocery bag on the table. Raw lunged for the bag out of nowhere, dispersing the contents on the counter. He picked up a package of hot dogs, sniffing them carefully. DG looked over at Glitch as he entered the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" she asked him. Glitch shrugged. Raw opened the package of hot dogs and took a bite out of one.

"Mmmm," he said. DG's face turned to disgust.

"Ugh, Raw, those have to be cooked." She took the hot dogs from him. She reached up in the cabinet for a plate. Placing them on the plate, she popped it in the microwave and set the time. Spinning around, she looked carefully at Glitch, realization kicking in.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" She stared Glitch down.

"Well I thought Cain was spending the day with you, but he came home in all a fuss. So he and Azkedillia went out." Glitch said piecing the puzzle together. He looked through the contents on the counter. "Oh cookies!" he exclaimed picking up the package. DG reached out and knocked the cookies down. Glitch frowned.

"Out?" she asked. Glitch nodded. DG searched her own brain. Though there were only a few places in the town they could be, DG still had no idea where they could be. For all she knew they could be in another town. What was she going to do? She rubbed her throbbing head and looked over at Raw and Glitch. The timer to the microwave beeped. She walked over and retreived the food from the microwave.

"Careful they are hot." She placed the plate on the counter. "There are buns in the bag, if you. . ." she stopped as she saw Raw grab one in each hand, gobbling them up. "need them." She couldn't help but smile at the two in front of her. Raw enjoyed his meal while Glitch ripped into the bag of cookies. She tapped her fingers on the counter and eyed the room around here.

"What are we going to do now?" Glitch asked, mouth full of cookies. DG looked over at him. She didn't want to leave without knowing whether or not Cain and Az were safe. So we went over and grabbed a broom and mop from the pantry.

"We're going to clean." She nodded. Glitch frowned. He'd never had to clean before. "Trust me, it'll be fun."

Later that night DG folded the last load of laundry and stuck the pile back in the basket. She sat back on the couch, feeling so tired. Other than cleaning the house, DG spent hours pacing back and forth in the hallway. She set her head back and closed her eyes when she heard the bike out front. She immediately sprung from the couch and bolted to the door, leaping over piles of laundry. She threw the door open and watched as Cain helped Az off the bike. Glitch walked up beside DG and watched with her. Cain and Az swayed up the yard towards the porch, tripping and slurring with each step. DG gasped.

"They're drunk! I'm the one in need of a stiff drink and they are the ones drunk!" She stood on the porch, both hands on her hips. She glared down at her sister and Cain. The two laughed and screamed as they reached the porch. DG rolled her eyes.

"My wonderful sister DEEG!" Az called out. "How are yoooooooou," DG reached out for her sister, seconds before she nearly tripped on the first stair. Holding her in her arms, the two watched as Cain missed the first step entirely and fell on his face. Az brust out laughing and pointed at the fallen man. DG sighed and handed her sister off to Glitch.

"Go get her inside and up to my room. I'll be up in a second to help you." Glitch nodded and threw Az's arm around his shoulder, pulling her to the house. DG listened as Glitch walked her into the house

"You're a funny looking man," Az said. DG cringed.

"Leave the zipper alone!" Glitch yelled. She turned and watched Raw come out on the porch. He and DG looked down at Cain as he tried to pull himself up. DG frowned and bent down to help him, Raw getting the other side of him.

"You smell like lemons," Cain said, sniffing the air as DG and Raw pulled him into the house.

"And you smell like ass." DG muttered. She looked over at Raw. "We'll put him in your's and Glitch's room for the night, then we'll go from there." Raw nodded and dragged the man into his room. They put him on the bed as best they could, considering how much dead weight he had. DG sighed and shook her head at the sight before her. Cain, sprawled out in the middle of the bed, a black eye on one eye and a busted lip. DG turned to Raw.

"Raw sees much pain in DG. Heartbreak and pain."

"Cain loves DG very much. Cain wishes he could be with her forever." They turned to the bed, where Cain muttered in his sleep. DG turned to Raw, her head cocked to the side, her eyes filled with confusion. Did she really just hear that right? She stood there for a second and listened for any other confessions. He lay there silent, passed out for the night. She reached over in the closet and found a pair of pajama pants that Henry wore. She passed them over to Raw.

"Would you mind getting him out of those clothes? I feel like I would overstep some line if I did." She looked over at Raw, her eyes pleading for him to help. Raw nodded.

"Will do for DG. Cain good man. He would do same for me." DG nodded and reached over to hug him. Raw returned the hug and lightly tapped her back. Without meaning to, he was able to see everything that had happened to DG since they had arrived. When DG pulled away and turned to leave, Raw stopped her. DG looked into his face and she knew what he had seen.

"You will find truth." He looked into her eyes. "DG find happiness." DG attempted a smile and then turned to leave the room, heading towards her bedroom. She ran up the stairs and saw Glitch sprawled out on the floor, his zipper half undone.

"You're sister is quite a strong woman." He said, gasping for air. DG bent down and helped him to his feet. She pointed to his head and he quickly zipped himself up. "I forgot what she was capable of, and this is without the ugly hag inside her."

"Why don't you go down and help Raw with Cain. I'll be down shortly." She watched as Glitch nodded his head and then walked toward the steps. DG turned her attention to here sister. Az was laying diagonally across the bed, an arm and leg dangling off the side of the bed. DG walked over and began taking off her sister's dirty clothes. She grabbed a night shirt off the chair and slipped it over her sister's head.

"What were you thinking?" She asked her sister allowed, not really expecting an answer. She threw a blanket over her sister and backed away, letting her get some rest.

"Well, Az has completely taken over my bed." DG said coming down the stairs. "I guess I'm crashing with you-" She stopped in the living room and smiled. Glitch was curled up at one in end of the couch, blanket throw haphazardly over him. Raw lay on the floor, his head propped up with a stack of folded towels. She walked over and threw an extra blanket over him Both of them lightly snored as they slept. It had been a long day for both of them..

"What a mess," she whispered as she sat at the empty end of the couch. She pulled a blanket out of the basket of clean clothes and wrapped it around herself. Within a few minutes she too closed her eyes to sleep and the house became silent, except for the light breathing for 5 tired adventurers.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The first light of dawn peeked across the sky. Tiny rays entered through the slits of the living room, shining across DG's face. She lazily opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She knew she should try to get some more sleep, but she also knew that people would be waking up soon, hung over people that would probably need her.

DG poured herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She took in the warm, nutty air that rose from the surface. Walking quietly across the house, she grabbed a spare blanket. She wrapped

it around her back and shoulders and then made her way to the front porch, coffee in hand. The sun had been up for a few hours, the last tiny bit of darkness faded away. The world was calm and quiet, just waking up itself.

She pulled out a chair and sat looking out towards the prairies. It didn't look like much during the day, but it was times like these that made her wish she could keep that image with her forever. She sipped her coffee as she thought about what Cain said the night before ,but she let it slide. Clearly it was the alcohol talking, nothing more. She turned as she heard the screen door open. A groggy, unshaven Cain staggered onto the porch. Wearing only thin pair of pajama pants, Cain walked over towards DG, reaching for the coffee .Trying miserably to make eye contact, she handed the coffee over to him. She cleared her throat and coughed a bit.

"Rough night last night Bruser?" she asked eyeing the man carefully. Cain handed her back the coffee mug and shook his head, walking towards the handrail of the porch.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He stood looking out over the prairies, his hands on the banister. He looked at DG over his shoulder, "Which is exactly what the bartender told me after my 10th shot of whiskey. He also said something about taking it like a man, but that may have been to someone else." He shrugged turning his head back towards the yard. "I can't remember the last time I was driven to drink that much. I'm getting too old for it." DG couldn't help but feel like she was the cause of this pain. She noticed the shiner on his eye, and the busted lip. She rolled her eyes back and crossed her arms, suddenly not feeling so guilty.

"So," she paused. "How's Marty?" Cain stood perfectly still. DG watched as all of his muscles tensed, from his arms to his jaw. She looked down in her coffee cup. "Thank you." she said. She saw his head move up and down in a nod. Cain turned around suddenly, startling her.

"You know, you shouldn't have to put up with this DG. It's not the fact that you're a princess, because heaven forbid we actually treat you like one. But guys don't treat women like that. I don't care what world you're living in. It's amazing how when you are in the O.Z. you are strong and powerful and you can fight your own battles. Here you're just," he paused, grasping for the right word. "weak. And that's not you at all. Not the DG I know."

"Well maybe you don't now me at all. Maybe this is exactly who I am. And like I said, chivalry is dead Cain. So stop trying to protect me all the time. I don't need your help" She stood up, the blanket falling to her feet in a ripple of blue. She turned to leave but her feet slipped on the smooth fabric. Cain reached out and grabbed her before she fell, pulling her close to him. Her hands rested on his chest She could feel his heart beat, his chest rising with every staggard breath. She looked up into this eyes. she could hear her head screaming for her to stop but she leaned forward anyway, pressing her lips to his. Surprised at first, Cain stood there, but then relaxed. He moved his hands from her arms to her waist, pulling her closer.

The kiss deepened, her lips parting to his. He trust his tongue in her mouth, gripping her hips with his hands. He could hear her sigh as he pulled her closer to him. After a moment the two parted and DG put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You don't need my help at all," He whispered in her ear, a slight sarcasm bleading though. She could feel her body shiver at the touch of his lips on her ear. She looked up at him, her eyes bluer than they normally were. She moved in for another kiss, but a crash inside stopped her.

"I have to go check on that." she slowly said.

"It's not your problem," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him than she'd ever been before. He'd waited far too long for this moment to have it gone in an instant. His mouth covered hers. He could feel her hands move across his chest to his back, and the feeling was more than he could bare. Another crash made DG jump and her lips broke from his.

"I really have to go check on that." She sighed. Cain reluctantly loosened his arms around, slowly. He could feel her hands slide across his bare back and he silently cursed the person who interrupted them. DG backed away, not wanting to leave. Her hands moving down his arms to his hands. She took his hands and squeezed them as a sign of hope and then let go, walking to the door. She opened the screen door and watched him turn his back to her, his hands gripping the banister.

Running inside, DG let the door slam beside her. What was happening? She could feel the room spinning. Maybe she had too much to drink last night. Then she remembered, she hadn't been the one drinking. As she let her heart beat return to normal she looked around for the reason behind the crash. She looked up to see Glitch holding a lamp, or what used to be a lamp. He looked over at her, his face full of shock.

"I swear it broke itself." Glitch said, holding his hands up. The remaining pieces dropped to the floor, splintering into tinier pieces. DG couldn't get mad at Glitch. She only walked into the kitchen, grabbing the broom and dust. She brought it out into the living room.

"Sweep it up." She handed it over to him. Glitch nodded and bent down to start picking up all the pieces. She'd bring him the vacuum later. She looked out towards the porch and still saw Cain standing there, his back to the house. She let out a rush of air and contemplated going back out to finish their "conversation".

However, she could hear a moan come from up stairs. She crossed the living room and headed up the stairs towards her room. She stood at the end of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Azkedillia moaned and writhed in bed. She looked up and saw DG standing there and moaned some more.

"Have fun last night on your little adventure?" She asked. Az attempted to lift her head, but it felt like lead and she only made it an inch off the pillow

"Oh, DG. Is that you? I think I'm dying," she cried. DG rolled her eyes and walked over to her sister, grabbing a trash can on the way.

"You're not dying. You're hung over. However, the two create similar sensations." She kept thinking back to Cain on the porch. The eyes, those arms, that chest. NO! She told herself. She looked down at her sister. "Don't be such a drama queen." She watched her sister's face turn up in shock. She'd have to apologize for that later. She sighed,

"What all did you have to drink?" she asked with a sudden and alarming concern. Az thought for a second.

"Something about having sex on a beach in Long Island." She groaned at the thought. DG covered a laugh. Az looked up at her sister. "Why would anyone want to have sex on a beach in Long Island?" Az moaned. DG looked down at her sister, and felt like her sister being gravely ill would be punishment enough for running out without telling her.

"I'll bring up some gingerale and crackers. It will help with the sickness. Until then, here is a trash can if you feel sick." She sat the white object next to her sister. Looking at her sister right then and there, she hardly looked like a princess herself. With her hair tangled in knots, her body sprawled out in all directions, and her face pale, Az almost looked normal. She looked venerable and scared, something people hadn't seen in Az in years. DG knew Az wouldn't remember this later on, but DG was glad to see her finally cut loose, even if it was induced by alcohol.

"I'll be back." DG whispered. Azkadillia groaned and waved her sister away. DG smiled and headed down the stairs, looking for what other troubles would lie in her path. She walked into the living room and peered out onto the porch. Cain wasn't there anymore. DG looked around the room and didn't see him in there. She heard the water running in the bathroom and for a moment she pictured what would happen if she suddenly walked in on him. She shook the thought quickly out of her head and headed for the front door. She needed clear air.

DG walked out of the house, her arms hugging around her tiny frame as she walked out in the yard towards the windmill. She lay down close to the windmill. She closed her eyes and listened to the mechanisms click as the wind swirled the cups around. The wind felt cool on her face. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see Raw above her. She patted the earth beside her and the viewer sat next to her. He didn't say anything, but she felt all the support she needed from him. He laid down in the field, the rows of grass covering them both.

"DG." A voice whispered above her. She slowly opened her eyes. The sun was high in the sky, the rays beating down fearcly on her body. She looked over and saw that Raw wasn't there. She blinked a few times and noticed Cain standing above her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after 12. You and Raw fell asleep," he said. She thought about that for a second then she shot up.

"Shit!" She scrambled to her feet, taking off across the tall grass. Cain stood there, confused.

"What's wrong," he yelled.

"I'm late for work!" she called over her shoulder. She turned as she ran, "Please stay away from the diner today!" She yelled. Cain watched her take off. They'd have to talk about everything later. DG ran up the path and onto the porch. Glitch and Raw sat on matching chairs. Glitch licked a lollipop. The beanie that covered his zipper zipped around in mini circles on his head. "Hey guys, bye guys," DG hurriedly said as she ran by.

"My people come and go so quickly," Glitch stated. Raw grunted and nodded.

Later that evening, DG walked into the house, ignoring all requests for attention. She immediately headed towards the stairs to her room. All she wanted to do was change out of her smelly uniform and shower the day sweat and grime away. DG pulled herself up the stairs to her room. She saw the bedside table light illuminating the dark room. Azkadillia sat at the head of the bed. Her dark hair was pulled back out of her eyes with a red ribbon, and it cascaded down her back like a dark shadow.

DG noticed the books surrounding her. DG recognized them as her old fairy tale books. DG raised and eyebrow and looked from the books to her sister.

"Care to share?" she asked. Azkadillia threw a book down with aggravation. DG, startled, jumped.

"Know what I hate?" Azkadillia asked, her voice filled with frustration. DG shrugged her shoulders and took a step backwards, now suddenly a little scared. "Princesses." she said. DG's forehead crinkled as she tried to sort this puzzle out. Now she knew exactly how Glitch felt.

"So you hate yourself?" DG asked. Azkadillia shook her head vigoursly.

"No I hate princesses in these books." She pointed to the book pile. "I mean what is it with them all? Why can't they get up and save themselves? Why do they have to wait for a prince to come and rescue them? You start letting men think they have to constantly save you and you get someone like Cain. And oh my mystic man, look what happens when you let him think he has to save you." Azkedeillia let out a rush of air and watched as her sister slowly sit on the bed. Azkedillia eyed her carefully. "What?"

"I kinda did something bad." DG slowly said. Her sister started at her, wanting her to continue. "I kissed Cain. On the Porch. Twice." DG watched as her sister's eyes lit up. "It's bad, isn't it?" Azkedillia reached over and grabbed her sister's hands.

"No, this is good." She smiled. "This is really good. What happened?" She asked. DG explained to her what happened that morning on the porch. Azkedillia's full attention was focused on her younger sister. When DG finished Azkedillia leaned back on the pillow that propped her up, attempting to take a breath. "So how was it? Amazing?"

"I can't even put a word to it. It just . . .was. . " DG let out a breath and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do from here." She looked to her sister for support.

"Talk to him." Azkedillia said simply with a shrug. "Who knows, maybe it can go in an entirely new direction. If that's the case, then I'm all ears." Azkedillia winked at her sister. DG rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leave it to her older sister to make things dirty.

"In all honesty, you've done the hard part. You both are on the same page, confused and unsure of where to go. It's as if you jumped off the cliff. You've done the exciting and thrilling part, now all that's left is the fear of what's to come. You know you have to talk, it's just a matter of sitting down and doing it."

"Thanks Az," DG said, pulling her sister into a hug. Az froze and pulled away.

"Wait, did we just have a Judy Blume moment?" Azkadillia looked at her sister.

"Oh my lord, what have you been doing all day?" DG asked looking through the stack of books. Azkedillia laughed and tossed a pillow at her sister. "I was getting my DG world education." DG grabbed her towel and a change of clothes and headed towards the stairs. "Make me proud." Her sister called to her, picking up another book with a sigh.

DG walked down the stairs and out towards the living room. She could see Cain sitting on the front porch, his feet propped up against the banister, his hat covering his face. She smiled and like seeing him that way. It was as if he almost fit in with the surroundings. She sat her things down on a chair and walked to the door, opening it with a small push.

"So I got my job back." DG said from the doorway. Cain moved the hat and looked over at her, not impressed. She nodded and walked out onto the porch, letting the door close behind her. She walked over to a chair beside the man. "Apparently, if your boyfriend starts a fight in a diner, it could be good for business. At least that's what Carter said when I explained the situation to him." Cain looked over at her.

"I'm not your boyfriend." He said simply. DG nodded and looked out over the horizon. "Not even close."

"Right. Telling him you were an ex-TinMan from an outer zone would have really made things a lot simpler to explain. Trust me, this was solely used to make things better. I won't get any hopes up or anything. Besides, who want's a 40 year old boyfriend when I can have a much younger one?" DG kept her eyes looking out, afraid to look at him. If he was going to be stubborn, then she could do it too god dammit.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said looking down. "I didn't take the job back." Cain looked up at her impressed suddenly. "You're right. I'm a princess, I don't have to worry about things like that. If anything, people should be waiting on me." She stuck her nose in the air. Cain shook his head.

"It's good to see this hasn't all gone to your head." DG laughed and lowered her head. "But really. It's good to see you get out of there."

"Yeah, I'll find some other way for us to eat." She sighed. She shrugged and stood there for a second. Both were silent, listening the breeze run through the windmill. "Care to talk about what happened earlier?"

"It was a mistake." Cain said. He'd thought about it all day and knew that the best course of action was to just forget about anything happening. He should just take the moment as it was and carry it around with him forever. DG looked at him sadly.

"Right, a mistake." She turned to leave. She stopped and turned around suddenly. "If it was such a 'mistake' than how come I want it to happen again? Mistakes don't usually want to make me do things over again. If anything they are supposed to make you not want to do it anymore.

"You don't always have to do the honorable thing." She said looking at him. She could see his struggle to sit there silently. "I don't want you to do the honorable thing. Hell throw me against a wall and have your way. I don't care."

"Listen, I'm not going to run off when we get back to the O.Z. I'm not going to file for reassignment. But you can't stand here and expect me to do something that we both know is wrong. You're my friend and my responsibility. I can't let this go any furhter.

"You'll look back down the line later on in life and you'll realize that you didn't always have to be the knight in shining armor. That getting over your wife and finding love again is something that has to be done. Not something that should be done, but something that has to be done. And I fear it will be too late for you." DG watched as Cain stood up, pulling her into his arms in a hug.

"I'm sorry DG. I just can't." he said with a whisper. She tightly closed her eyes, a tear escaped from the corner and slid down her cheek. Cain kissed the top of her head and pulled back. His hand reached up and wiped away the tear. He walked away and into the house, this time leaving DG alone with the banister.

THANKS FOR READING! Please leave feedback! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

'It was just a mistake'. DG kept thinking that phrase through her head. She turned it over and over again, trying to find some hidden meaning that she may have missed the first time. She stayed up all the night before staring up at the ceiling. Her sister had asked her what was bothering her and DG didn't tell her. She didn't want to drag her sister through this with her. It was bad enough she had to go through it. As she stood washing the breakfast dishes, she asked the only one she thought would truly be helpful.

"What would you describe as a 'mistake'?" She asked Glitch, handing him another dish to dry. Glitch, wearing Emily's pink apron, grabbed the dish and thought for a moment. DG watched him think it through. She would almost see the gears clicking, like a clock.

"A mistake is something that shouldn't have happened, but does anyway. I think." He sat the plate down with a loud clank. DG jumped and looked over at him.

"Careful with those. They are very valuable and I can't afford to break many of them." She handed him another one carefully.

"Not like that's going to matter soon enough," he muttered under his breath.

"Hmmm?" DG looked over at him. Glitch shrugged and tried that dish, sitting it carefully on the next one. "So mistakes are bad?" She asked him, letting the water out of the sink. She turned to Glitch.

"It depends. Some mistakes are bad, but some can eventually cause clarity. It's all how you look at it." He handed her a dry towel and she dried her hands. She set the towel on the counter and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why do you ask?" Glitch cocked his head to the side.

"I was just curious. You know the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" DG asked. Glitch blinked.

"You killed a cat?" he shook his head. DG patted the man on the shoulder then headed up towards her room to change out of her pajamas. Meanwhile, on the couch, Cain sat down across from Azkedillia.

"So you turned her down." Azkedillia said

"I figured she'd tell you. She can't keep anything to herself." Cain sighed.

"She didn't." Azkedillia smiled and filed one of her nails.

"You know I figured there was a piece of the witch that was left behind in you." Cain paused. "Unless you were always this vindictive and bitchy as a girl." He looked over at her.

"Hmm, looks like a spine was next on the list after the heart." Azkedillia sat the file down and looked over at Cain. "Now grow some balls and do the right thing." she patted him on the back and left he room.

"What was that all about?" DG said from the doorway. "Since when are you and Az so chummy?" Cain turned around and looked at DG.

"I wouldn't exactly break out the friendship bracelets quite yet." He rubbed his face and groaned. DG frowned and walked over, setting next to him. She smiled to herself, happy that he was just as torn up as she was. However, she still managed to look sunny and perky. The wonders of being a female. The two sat silently on the couch for a second or two.

"I think I found a solution to money." She said cheerfully. She pulled out an envelope, thick with money. She sat it on the table, Cain's eyes grew wide as he reached over to pick it up.

"Did you rob a bank?" He asked, peering in the envelope. He looked at the front of the envelope. It was decorated with little kangaroos and koala bears.

"It was my runaway money. But now that it seems like I'll never get there, I might as well put it to good use. I also found some Christmas money and birthday money stashed away in the back of my closet." Her mouth pressed in a firm line and she sat back into the softness of the couch. Cain still sat forward, leaning his elbows against his knees. She watched his head turn towards her, an impressed look on his face.

"You have sacrificed so much for all of us." he said gently. "There is no way we can repay you DG." DG shook her head.

"It's no problem, really. Everything you all did for me when we were in the O.Z was amazing. I'm repaying your kindness. Besides, we have to eat somehow. At least this way we can have our little adventure without the fear of starving." She nodded. Cain sighed and sat the envelope on the table. He paused for a moment, grasping for courage he knew could only come from the bravest of brave. He ran his hand across his face and turned his body to face DG. She looked at him with a smile.

"How about going on an adventure tonight." He said. DG's face filled with confusion. "Let's go on a date.

"Like a date, date?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Is there any other kind?" He looked at her funny.

"Aren't you a little old to go on a date?"

"Well you aren't exactly in the right position to turn me down." Cain stretched his long body out. DG eyed him carefully. "Of course I haven't been out on the town in years. I don't think I've ever actually been on a real date. Adora and I just sort of happened."

"But doesn't this go against your ethics? I mean heaven forbid I make you do something that might be a, gasp, mistake." She crossed her arms and looked over at Cain. She was having fun. She knew he was enjoying it, as the corners of his mouth lifted a millimeter. She had him. "I mean what would the other Tin Men say when they find out? You might have to hand in your tin star."

"I already did that, remember?" He sat back on the couch, patently waiting for her to say yes. "I mean I could always take Azkedillia out." He could hardly get the words out without being sick to his stomach. It was easy for DG to get over her sister's atrocities. It was the sisterly bond that kept them together. However, nothing could erase what happened to his family. Yes, she was possessed by a witch, but her mouth still gave the command. It was something he could never get over. He looked over and watched as DG's face lit up. She smiled.

"Alright. I guess we can go on a date. What did you have in mind?" She rolled her eyes and played along. "Dinner, movie, polite and casual conversation," She paused. "Throwing me up against a wall and having your way with me?" She watched Cain's face as he considered the options.

"Well the last step cuts out the awkwardness entirely and saves us money." Dg laughed and hit him on the shoulder. "How about we start with dinner and then go from there."

"Really?" DG smiled, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Cain nodded. Her smile grew and she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "Pick me up at six!" She leaned back and jumped off the couch, off to take a shower. Cain sat there for a moment.

"How about those balls, Az," he muttered to himself.

Azkedillia walked into DG's room, quickly ducking as a shoe flew by her head.

"Woah. I thought my disasters were bad. This is sheer horror." Azkedillia tiptoed her way across the room towards the bed. At least it looked like a bed under the mounds of clothing.

"I thought you were somewhat over feeling bad for what you had done. You told me the nightmares stopped. Why the sudden talk about things now?" DG called from the closet. Azkedillia sighed and plopped down on the bed, picking up a pair of jeans. She fiddled with a loose thread and shook her head.

"I thought I was too and then someone goes and mentions something and then I'm back there, unable to stop myself." DG backed away from the closet, a shirt held up by a hanger hung on her neck. She eyed her sister carefully. "It's nothing. Don't worry." Azkedillia looked around at all the clothes. "I've never seen you this worked up over anything. You've been in the presence of high government officials and their cute sons and I've never seen you go through half of what you're going through now. This one must be a special one." Azkedillia grinned. DG threw the top at her sister.

"What ever happened to sisterly love?" DG walked over and sat next to Az on the bed. "You sure your ok? I can stay in and we can talk about it." She put her arm around her sister. Azkedillia shook her head.

"Certainly not. I had what was coming to me anyway. I don't want to ruin this for you." She looked down at a pile next to them. She handed her sister a powder blue sweater and a pair of jeans. "Wear this." she said. DG took the garments and stood up. She walked over to the mirror and held them up to herself.

"You think?" She turned her head towards her sister. Azkedillia gave her a knowing nod and watched as DG smiled, starting to undress. "Why am I so nervous. It's just Cain. I'm not one to get all giddy over a guy. I'm the strong one." She slipped the jeans up onto her hips, buttoning them tightly. She turned to her sister, still half undressed.

"You have to help me get through this." DG frowned. Azkedillia looked at her sister standing there in just a pair of jeans and a bra and shrugged.

"This is new to me too Deeg. I wasn't at the dating age when the witch took over my body and since I've been released no man comes close to me. If anything I should be learning from you." DG sighed and threw the sweater on, pulling her hair back. She posed for her sister. "Perfect." Azkadillia smiled.

DG ran down the stairs, nearly bumping into Cain in the hallway. He was dressed in a pair of Henry's jeans and red plaid shirt.

"Well howdy cowboy." She whistled. Cain glared up at her.

"I'm changing." He groaned and turned around. DG hid a smile and grabbed his arm. "Really. It's fine. I'll put back on what I was wearing. I like my linen shirts and tan pants anyway."

"As do I," DG smiled. "But you're fine." She looked up into his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. She reached up ran a hand on his smooth face. He even managed to shave. "Let me just get my bag and then we'll leave." She watched as he turned down the hall, checking out his ass. She smiled and whistled again. "Well hello butt." she laughed as he put a hand over his butt, knowing for sure he was checking him out.

"Ok Azkedillia. Glitch and Raw have strict bedtimes. 9 sharp. I left numbers on the fridge and pizza in the freezer for dinner." She laughed. Azkadillia looked up at her from the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sighed. She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her sister. DG ducked the incoming missile, grabbing Cain's arm. She led him towards the door and opened the door, waving to the choruses of goodbyes that echoed across the house.

"Thank you." DG took the menu for the waiter and watched as he walked away. She'd never been to this particular place before. It sat next door in a neighboring town, far from her house. Emily and Henry only came here once a year for their anniversary. It truly was special. She looked up from her menu over towards Cain. His brow was crossed as he browsed the menu. He looked so different without his usual getup and she missed his hat surprisingly.

"You know staring at a man really isn't the way to his heart." He muttered as he turned the menu page. She watched his eyes as they scanned the words. She watched them look up over the edge towards her own. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm just surprised you asked me. That's all. Last night you were all, 'This could never be' and 'This is a mistake'. I'm just surprised."

"Are you always this surprised when it comes to your dates." He asked, laying the menu down on his plate.

"Wyatt Cain, there are only a dozen moments in my life that have truly surprised me and you happen to be in most of those moments." She watched as his hand crossed the table to hers. He softly took her hand in his.

"So do you ever think about getting married again?" DG asked, taking a sip of her water. Cain looked over at her and thought for a moment.

"I don't know." He paused. "Maybe. Someday. If the right person comes along." He looked down at his silverware. "What about you?" DG shrugged.

"When the right prearranged marriage contract comes along, sure. I guess." She smiled over at Cain. He looked up at her, frowning. "I'm kidding. Of course I want to get married someday." She watched as the waiter came up to them. They both ordered dinner and then waited for the waiter to leave before talking again.

"So are you going to ask the inevitable?" Cain asked. DG squinted as she thought.

"Nope." She said. "I'm just going to let whatever happens happen. I don't want to weigh the pros and cons of whether we should be together and what people may think." She shrugged. "It's my life. Heck, I saved the flipping kingdom. You would think I could do what I want." She squeezed his hand and he returned the favor.

"So I'm assuming this date is better than Billy's." He looked around the restaurant. Dg kept her eyes on him..

"Oh it kicks its ass." She laughed. Cain turned back to her and nodded. The two shared a wonderful meal and both kept the conversation, both polite and casual. As the dinner ended, neither one wanted to really leave. It meant they had to return to the house, not really sure what that entailed. He walked her towards the bike, holding her hand in his tightly. She fiddled with her bag with her free hand, digging for her keys. When they reached the bike, she dropped his hand and dug around towards the bottom. She heard a faint jingle and sighed. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being pushed against the truck beside them. She looked up quickly, looking for Cain, expecting to see someone mugging her. However, she only saw Cain.

"What's wrong w-" she began but was stopped by his mouth over hers. She started to utter a protest, but it turned into a soft moan. She felt him push his weight onto her, pinning her to the truck. She prayed to the sky that the owners wouldn't come out and that they didn't have an alarm. She dropped her bag and threw her hands up around his neck. She could feel his lips on hers. She could feel his hands resting on her hips, his thumbs stroking the soft skin exposed from her raised sweater

They broke apart and Cain's mouth kissed her cheek and then her jaw bone. She could feel his mouth move to her neck and she moaned as he suck on the tender area. She tilted her head back against the glass, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She felt his hands up her shirt, on her back, the rough, worn hands stroked her soft skin. She felt his lips on hers again, his tongue invading her small mouth. She could tastes his sweetness and knew she could never find that same sweetness anywhere else.

"We need to go," she breathed heavily. Even though they were far from her house, they could still run into someone that she knew. The last thing she needed were rumors flying that she was making out in the parking lot. She heard Cain let out a groan as he raised his head. He picked up her bag and reached inside for the keys, finding them instantly. He took her hand and led her to the bike, getting on first. DG got on behind him. Her arms reached around and gripped him firmly, her hands inches from his a place she should never tease him. He groaned and tilted his head back.

"I need to drive," he whispered faintly. DG laughed and bit his ear, causing him to moan even louder. "Stop that." He quickly turned on the ignition and took off down the road. Careful of speed limit, he raced down the dusty highway. DG cursed herself for picking something so far from the house. Her head was cloudly and full, like she had just had a bottle of wine. Her heart was racing and she knew Cain's was too. When they finally arrived back at the house, Cain barely had the motor turned off before his mouth found DG's again. He pushed her up against the wall of the garage. It was decided, he would have his way with her. No second thoughts, no thoughts about honor and duty. DG felt Cain harden against her leg and she pushed him off.

"We can't go inside." DG looked up at Cain, his face full of something she'd never seen before. She knew that if they didn't do something fast, he'd take her right then and there, no questions asked. They both looked around, spotting the beat up truck parked next to the garage. She looked at Cain and nodded towards the vehicle. He ran around to the bed of the truck, throwing his jacket on for a blanket. He helped pull her up onto the bed and he laid her back gently onto the blanket, making sure she didn't hit her head on the metal. As DG's shirt came up over her head and as Cain's pants slid down his legs, both knew what they were getting into and neither one cared.

Cain pulled a blanket from the side of the truck over and threw it over the two of them. He put an arm around DG and closed his eyes. DG sighed and looked up at the stars above them. He heard Cain chuckle. She looked over at him, a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He said. DG leaned over, propping her head up with an elbow. Cain looked at her "It's just that the night you went out with Billy Azkadillia made a comment about his truck and how all he'd have to do is throw some blankets in the back." He looked over at DG. She smiled down at him. She looked into his eyes and the look she gave him made him melt.

"We could do exactly what we just did every night for the rest of our lives and I still will never get enough of you." DG said softly. Cain pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. He kissed the top of her head.

"That will never be a problem." He whispered. He put his chin on her head and listened to her softly breath, her chest slowly rising and falling. They both laid like that, quietly

drifting off to sleep.

_Please don't forget to leave feedback!! THANKS!_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Cain opened his eyes and looked up into the blue sky. The sun was up already, it's rays leaving trails across his face. He looked over at the woman in his arms. He would never see anything more beautiful again in his life. He pulled her close to him, her soft skin rubbing against his. She fit perfectly against his large frame, the two meshing together well. He reached for the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. He heard her sigh softly and he bent over to kiss her cheek.

Like sleeping beauty, her eyes magically opened with a flutter. She looked up and tilted her head back to look at him, a smile across her face. "Good morning." She yawned. He bent down and kissed her nose, and she wrinkled it under his lips. She could feel his arm wrapped around her and snuggled in closer, leaving no gaps between the two of them.

"So last night," she said slowly, "a mistake?" She could feel his chin on her shoulder move left to right.

"Anything but." He lightly kissed her ear and she closed her eyes and melted back into his chest. She remembered him reaching out to her in the middle of the night. They made love again under the bright moonlight, this time more passionate and eye opening. If there was any second thoughts about the first time and if it were a mistake at all, she quickly pushed it away. She knew he was in it for the long haul. She sighed and leaned her head against him. She could stay like that all day. She would have, but she suddenly heard the sound of a car driving up the drive way. She pushed herself up. Cain groaning.

"What is it?" He asked. DG's head rose just enough to see a black and white car driving up. She quickly lowered her head, her eyes filled with terror. Cain saw the worry in her face and suddenly went into Cain-mode. "What?"

"Please don't tell me that is a cop car." DG whispered, sinking lower into his arms. Cain looked out at the field.

"It certainly isn't a Tin Man patrol car," he whispered in her ear, trying to get her to calm down. DG pushed him away.

"Shit!" she scrambled around the bed of the truck. It began rocking back and forth. Cain looked at her with amusement as she searched for her clothes. "Stop laughing and help me find something to cover up with." She said through clinched teeth. Cain held out the shirt he wore the night before. DG gratefully accepted it, as it would have to do. Cain grudgingly pulled his pants on just as the cop car pulled up in front of the house. DG managed to button a few buttons as the car door opened. She popped her head up to see the officer stroll over towards the truck. She flipped her hair back and looked at Cain for support. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Well if it isn't DG." the officer said walking up.

"Officer Gulch. Was I supposed to be expecting you?" DG asked, her face flushed. Elmer Gulch leaned back on a heel and tested the tire with the kick of the other. DG gulped and looked at Cain out of the corner of her eye. She could see him edge toward the gun in the corner of the truck. DG quickly smacked his hand away and she gave him an evil look. Elmer looked over at her, a look of curiosity spread over his face. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, turning back.

"Well I'm not quite sure. You see I leave the town for one week on a well deserved vacation with my family. I come back to find that in that one week's time I have reports of fights breaking out in the Hilltop Café, fights at Hank's bar, motorbikes traveling at all speeds down the road, and lude public displays in the parking lot of certain well established restaurants. My only thought could be that 'Hey! Dg is back in town'. What do you have to say for yourself Miss DG?" DG gulped and looked down at the officer.

"Welcome back?" she tried. Her face fell at his expression, one that didn't seem to be amused by her humor. "Are you going to arrest me?" She asked. Elmer Gulch sighed.

"Unfortunately no, but know that I am back and keeping an eye on you. If I see you even go a fraction over the speed limit in this," he kicked a tire on her bike "then I'll bring you in so fast your head will spin around like a cyclone." He took a step back and eyed Cain carefully as the man put his arm around DG. "Apparently you are not the uncle all the women have been eyeing." Gulch said raising an eyebrow. He turned to DG. "Just remember, I'm keeping an eye out." He pointed to his eyeball and then back to DG.

DG held back a smile and waited until he was back into his car and driving off. Once out of sight she dug her face into the bare shoulder of Cain.

"Who was that goon?" He asked. DG started laughing out loud, tears falling down her cheeks.

"He's our version of a Tin Man." She said, wiping away her tears. Cain shook his head.

"No wonder you have so much crime." He muttered. DG laughed again, trying to catch her breath. He leaned his head against hers and listened to her laughter. "Well so much for a boring morning." He said. DG pulled her head up and looked at him. Cain reached up with his hand and wiped away a few stray tears and thought how these were the types of tears he wanted to see from her, happy ones. He never wanted the sad ones. DG leaned back against the windows of the truck and stretched her legs out. She felt sore, but happy, content to just stay like this for the rest of the day. Cuddling was a lot better than wallowing, that was for sure. She looked over at the house and watched as a blind moved back into place and she smiled.

"I don't know what could be worse, being caught by the town officer or having to go back into the house after a spending the night in the truck." She looked over at Cain. Cain pulled her over into his lap and kissed her on the lips.

"Then let's not go back in then," he said reaching for the buttons of her shirt. She swatted the hand away and shook her head. She started to get up, pushing off his shoulders.

"Not in broad daylight buddy. Besides, we do have to go in. I need to get washed up and we need to make breakfast for everyone." She looked around the bed of the truck looking for the rest of her belongings. She could feel his hand snake slowly up her leg heading northwards. She felt it reach her upper thigh, and she moaned, ready to give in, but then she felt reality sink in. She swatted his hand away. "Had I known what kind of horny trouble you'd be I wouldn't have flirted with the idea." She picked up a shoe and a lost pair of panties. Cain gave in and stood up, walking to the edge of the truck, jumping off onto the grass. He watched as DG grabbed the remaining items. She walked over to the edge. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, then setting her down on the grass softly. He kissed her on the nose and grabbed a few things in her hands to help lighten her load. The two walked up the path to the house. DG laughed and looked over at Cain.

"What?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"You're the cute uncle." She covered her mouth. Cain rolled his eyes.

"Very funny."

Azkadillia watched from the window as the two walked up the path. DG's hair was tangled and all over the place, Cain's sticking up in certain patches. They looked like they had quite the evening and it turned Azkadillia green with envy. She'd never have that with anyone, all because of that damn witch. The same witch her sister left her with. She held her head high as the door opened, eyeing her sister carefully. DG walked in laughing, Cain following her closely behind, clearly checking out something that a gentleman should never even consider looking at.

"Az! Good morning," her sister beamed. Az's face told her sister something was wrong and her face instantly fell. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're asking what's wrong? You stay out all night and I spent all this time worried sick about you. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She said, her words slightly edged. Cain took a step forward, taking DG's hand.

"Look Azkadillia, this is my fault. I'm the one you should be mad at not-" Azkadillia put a hand up to shut him up. He felt DG squeeze his hand, telling him she'd be fine.

"Why don't you go find something to fix for breakfast." She looked up at him. He nodded slowly, not really willing to let go of her hand, but he accepted her wishes. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. Az's sour face looked away, disgusted. Cain let go of her hand, walking past Azkedillia towards the kitchen. DG and Azkedillia listened as Cain entered the kitchen.

"Well hello ladies' man," Glitch whistled. DG heard Cain's deep footsteps approach Glitch. "Awww, come on.. I was just kidding, leave the zipper alone. Can't you all just leave it alone." he cried. DG could hear Cain chuckle a little and smiled a little herself. She looked at her sister and her face fell again.

"Really, I'm sorry Az, but I thought you'd be happy." DG took a step forward. Azkedillia took a step back. "What's wrong all of a sudden. I left here and you were fine. I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand. You never do. It's always about you and how DG needs support because she's new to the O.Z. Help DG learn the ways, and make sure she's settled. Well I'm sick of being your guide dog." Az spun around and walked towards the kitchen. DG followed closely behind her, clearly this argument wasn't even close to being finished.

"What does that mean?" DG yelled. "I never asked for you help. I have all the help I need without you being force to help me." Everyone looked up as the girls entered. The conversation they were having stop immediately. Anything they had to say couldn't compete with this. Raw was near the fridge helping Cain and he took a step back. Glitch looked up at the girls from the table, terrified to move. Cain put the pan down, ready to help when needed.

"Of course you have all the help you need. You have an entire support team at your beck and call. You're DG the GREAT!" Azkedillia yelled. DG shook her head, she hadn't even had her coffee yet, she really didn't want to deal with drama this early.

"Well maybe if you tried to make more friends instead of walling yourself up in the palace." DG meant it as a measure of support but it came out far worse than expected. Az spun around so fast she created a swirl of air that pushed the paper off the table. She pulled her hand back and slapped DG across the face so hard DG's head moved. Cain was over in a second, pulling Azkedillia away from DG. He looked over at DG. She looked stunned, a red hand print burned her cheek. She turned her head towards her sister.

"DG." Glitch said standing up. He took a few steps towards his friend, but Cain held out a hand to stop him. Glitch looked from Cain to DG. "Are you ok?" she faintly heard him. Her eyes looked around the room, her body too stunned to move.

"I'm going to-" she softly spoke, pointing towards the bathroom. Everyone watched as she walked slowly out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. The squeaky door closed softly, clicking into place. She could faintly hear her sister's voice.

"Well see, everyone stops to make sure she's ok." Azkedillia muttered.

"What is your problem?" She heard Cain yell at Azkedillia.

"My problem. She's the one gallivanting across the kingdom and I'm stuck inside, with no visitors and no friends. I'm lucky if I get out at all. No on wants to see me."

"That's not her problem Azkedillia." Cain said. DG could hear the anger in his voice. "It's no reason to hit your sister." DG closed her eyes and walked to the corner of the bathroom and let herself sink into the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She'd never felt this low before.

"It is every reason to. She got to lead a normal life and still can. I was the one who got possessed and killed people. It's her fault I got possesed. If she hadn't left me then I wouldn't be here right now in freaking KANSAS!" She yelled at him. DG heard her sister stomp out of the kitchen and out into the backyard. The house was quiet expect for a sniffle from DG as a tear slid down her warm cheek. She heard foot steps quietly approach the door.

She heard a knock and knew exactly who it was. There was no need to knock. The old door opened with a squeak and Cain stuck his head in. His face fell. She looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes filled with pain. Her face, the one he had stroked softly the night before in loving care now red with pain. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He had her pulled up and in his arm in an instant and he held her tight. He felt her warm tears on his shoulder, her arms clinging to his back, not letting go. He ran his hand along her back, rubbing it for support. She sobbed quietly and he let her. He couldn't even imagine the pain she was in. When she was ready he let her pull away. She looked up at him.

"How could she still think that I meant for that to happen?"

"Apparently she hasn't gotten over what happened. She needs more time. She's just jealous and mad.

"Cain what she's been through, what she did." she began. Cain shook his head.

"Is not your fault. Don't ever think that. We've been over this sweetie. You have no reason to feel this way.

He cradled her head his hands. His finger caressed her red cheek and her face cringed. He stopped pulled back, her hands stopping his from moving. He heard her shutter as she tried to take in a breath and stop crying at the same time.

"Do you think maybe."

"No." He stopped her before he began. "Do not, under any circumstances, take back what happened last night. I don't care how green and jealous she gets, she will not take that away from us. Now you stop right there." He didn't mean to be so forceful, but after all the ups and downs he's had with this decision, it was too late to back out now. He could feel DG's head bob up and down in his hands. He closed his eyes, relieved. He pulled her close back to him and allowed her the chance to calm down, her heart returning to a normal pace.

"I kind of feel like it's partly my fault." Cain said softly. The four of them sat on the front porch after dinner that evening. Azkadillia was upstairs in bed asleep. She'd camped up there all day. DG and the others decided to do stuff around the house. This meant cleaning out some of the garage. DG discovered an old wicker sofa in the back of the garage that afternoon. After cleaning it up, she and Cain dragged it onto the porch. They now sat side by side on that, DG leaning into Cain's protective frame. She was wrapped tightly up in a blanket, sipping some coco. Glitch sat on a wicker chair to their right, and Raw lightly snored in the chair to their left. DG looked up at Cain.

"What do you mean it's partly your fault?" She asked suspiciously. Cain sighed.

"I teased her about the possibility that maybe a piece of the queen was still locked inside her." Cain looked out into the setting sun. DG thought about it for a second, trying to put the puzzle together. Finally she shook her head.

"No, I don't think that its your fault. Whatever's been stewing in her has been there for a while. But who knows, that witch was in her for so long, something may have stuck. You can't have evil inside you that long and not expect some trace to remain attached." DG took a sip of her coco, her nerves finally calmed. The trio were quiet for a moment. Then Cain shook his head.

"I can't even imagine having something locked inside you like that." Glitch looked over at him.

"You can't?" Glitch asked. Cain looked over at him. "I mean you were locked inside a tin suit for almost her entire reign." Cain shook his head again.

"That's different. I was locked in a tin suit, she was possessed by an evil witch."

"Hmm, right." Glitch said, scratching a place near his zipper. "When you look at it I guess you're right. I mean you were locked inside, having to constantly view your demons day after day. She had her demons locked inside her, looking outwards day after day." Glitch hmmmed again then got up, stretching. "I think I'll take the couch in the living room. I imagine DG will need a place to sleep tonight." DG went to open her mouth in protest, but Cain covered her mouth. He knew she needed a good night sleep and a night on that bumpy couch would not allow for that.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Glitch." Cain said. Glitch nodded his head and walked into the house. Cain let go of DG's mouth and watched her turn her head towards him. She looked at his face. She could tell he was haunted by his own demons again. She put a hand on his cheek. He looked down at her. "First time that Glitch actually gets it right." He took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush. It had been quite a day for the group. Here he thought this would be a vacation compared to the world in the O.Z. But with fights and cops all in one day, it was shaping out to be quite the adventure.

_Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback!_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The house was quiet the next morning. There was no gathering at the kitchen table, no pleasant and light conversation to be had. Glitch and Raw tiptoed down the hall towards the back bed room. The door was opened a crack and Glitch pushed it open. The door gave way easily with a slow creek. Cain looked up from the dresser and put a finger up to his mouth, the other pointed over at DG. She was curled up under several blankets, sleeping peacefully.

"Did you," Glitch raised an eyebrow. "last night." He smiled and elbowed Raw in the side. Cain looked over at his goofy friend and only shook his head. "Really?" Glitch asked.

"Yes between getting slapped by her sister, and having her entire morale crushed, the idea of getting it on her in her nurture parent's bed really wasn't high on her to do list last night. I'm thinking right up there with being eaten alive by papays." Cain whispered. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He turned on the lights and starting rummaging through the cabinets and drawers. Finally, in the last one, he pulled a razor out. He dug out an old rusty can of shaving cream out of the back of the bottom cabinet. He watched his friends enter the bathroom. So much for privacy. Raw put down the lid of the toilet and sat down while Glitch sat on the edge of the tub, trying not to fall back.

"Is she going to be ok?" Glitch asked. Cain contemplated it for a moment, spreading shaving cream on his face. After a moment he nodded.

"She will be. You know her. She's a fighter. There isn't anything she can't handle. It's just a low blow for her to have to take. She and her sister were just starting to get close again. We just need to find a way for her and Az to make up. " Raw snorted, thinking that was easier said than done. Cain glared over at him and Raw pointed towards Glitch. Cain looked into the mirror, bringing the blade to his face. "Until then, just let me do what I'm good at."

"Shagging DG?" Glitch said, once again without thinking first. Raw and Cain looked over at him. Cain's razor blade reflected the bright light into Glitch's eyes. "Oh yeah, kicking ass and taking names." Glitch slowly muttered. He watched carefully as Cain brought the razor up to his face.

"What happened to you?" DG said from the bed when Cain came back to the room. Cain looked over at her, his hand held a towel to his face, stopping the bleeding.

"I'm sorry we woke you," he whispered. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"What happened," DG repeated again, ignoring his concern and swatting his hand away.

"Never let Glitch near you while you shave." DG looked carefully towards Cain.

"Why would I let Glitch," She started slowly. She stopped and shook her head. "Never mind I don't want to know." She put her head back on the pillow. Cain patted her on the head.

"That a girl." He looked over at her, all curled up and cozy. He would have killed to be able to get back into bed with her. "How are you feeling?" DG wanted to be strong. She wanted to get out of bed, but she just didn't have the energy to do so. She sunk lower into the bed, pulling the covers higher. Cain sighed.

"I can't stay locked inside this house with two women that remain pissed off and mopey." Cain said as he stood up. DG looked up at him, her head popping out from under the covers, a pout on her face.

"Fine!" he said sternly. "I'm going to take Raw and Glitch and we are going to go do some male bonding away from this house. You can stay there all curled up in your little cocoon for all I care." DG nodded. Cain bent down and kissed the top of her exposed head gently.

"I'll be back later. Don't do anything too wild and crazy while I'm gone." He could hear DG fake a laugh from under the abyss of covers covering her. He shook his head and left the room, calling out for Glitch and Raw.

Later that afternoon DG sat on the front porch watching the rain as the truck pulled up into the yard. The large drops splashed into the already formed puddles. She could hear the drops hitting the metal of the truck and the soft sounds soothed her. After spending the rest of the morning and all of the afternoon in bed, she got out of bed and tried to get stuff done. She cleaned the dishes, picked up the living room and started a load of laundry. She began to worry about the guys and paced the living room for an hour before finally grabbing a blanket and sitting out on the porch. It had started to rain shortly before and she hoped Cain was handling the truck ok in the weather.

She watched as Raw and Glitch slid out of the truck. They looked stunned and shocked. Was Cain's driving really that bad?

"Where have you been?" She asked Raw and Glitch as they walked up the steps of the porch. She watched them, their eyes glazed over, their faces somber. They hardly blinked in her direction and kept going into the house. She looked over at Cain as he stepped onto the porch, her eyes fixed on him. He shook the excess water off his jacket and looked down at DG. He started for the house, but DG jumped out of her chair and ran in front of him. She put a hand on his chest, stopping him in is tracks.

"Ah, ah, ah Sparky. What. Did. You. Do?" She asked, each word more severe than the first. Cain shook his head and tipped his hat.

"Now why would you think I did something? Come on DG, let's have a little trust." He looked up over DG's head and at Glitch through the screen door. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"Cain, do you remember how they had the dollars folded?" Glitch asked. DG went to turn around to look at Glitch, Cain tried to stop her. She looked at Glitch. He had several dollar bills, all folded in different ways, sticking out of the edge of his pants. He was folding the one in his hand. "Was it this way?" He folded the dollar in half long ways. "Candy said there is a way to get them in easier without a lot of touchy." Glitch looked up at the two of them. Cain was waving his hand at Glitch, so Glitch waved back.

Cain shook his head. Gltich realized that it meant to go away. Cain turned to DG and watched the realization hit. Her face filled with shock and she reached over and smacked his arm.

"A strip club Cain? Really?" She crossed her arms . She could hardly speak. "I don't understand."

"Well I got kicked out of the closest bar and this was the next one. Who was I to know it had half naked girls?" He said innocently. DG's face filled with anger.

"For starters, the fact that I have driven you to drink twice in less than a week is not a good thing. And a strip club Cain." She sighed and turned to leave. "That's low." She felt Cain's hand on her arm, turning her to face him. He leaned down and started to kiss her.

"No." She said covering his mouth. "I'm mad at you." She could feel his mouth curl up into a smile under her hand. "Don't think that anytime I'm mad at you, that will work." Cain pushed her hand down and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw.

"Really, it's not going to work." He moved on to her ear. He could feel her start to breath heavily as he nibbled her hear, gently blowing on the newly wet area. He could feel her body relax and her skin filled with goosebumps. "Cain, stop it." He knew he was wearing her down, the way her words faltered. "I'm serious-" He covered her mouth with his. She tried to object, to push him off. She wasn't happy with him at the moment, but he deepened the kiss and she fell under his spell. She practically melted in his arms, clinging to his frame for support. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her up against the side of the house next to the front door and pulled the door open. He kicked his leg out and pushed the door out, carrying her inside. He sat her on the counter of the kitchen and broke the kiss. He began kissing his way down her neck towards her collar bone when they both heard someone cough.

"Oh, don't mind me I'm going away." The voice came from the refrigerator. Cain and DG looked over at Az as she backed out of the kitchen.

"Az, wait." DG said, pushing Cain off of her. Az turned to leave the kitchen, leaving the two alone. DG closed her eyes and sighed. Cain looked down at DG.

"I thought you said you handled the situation with your sister," he said. DG squinted her eyes in thought and looked down at her hands.

"In what sense of the word?" DG asked. She watched as Cain groaned and took a step back. "I just haven't formulated a plan yet." She said smiling. She batted her eyes at him. "I know how much you just LOVE plans." When her flirtation didn't change his expression, she returned her face back to normal and sighed. "Fine, I'll think of something." Cain nodded and took off his long jacket, throwing in on the back of a nearby chair. He took off his hat and placed it on DG's head and then began rolling up his sleeves.

"So, how was your little jaunt through the prairies on pursuit of strippers?" DG asked. She looked over at Cain while he rifled through the fridge for food. While keeping her eyes on him, she reached beside her and pulled over a jar of peanut. She screwed off the cap and dug her finger into the soft tan mixture. She brought the covered finger to her mouth, licking off the gooey concoction, a content smile spread over her face.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about. I didn't see anything that made me want to give up here and take off on the open road with Candy. Who by the way is quite a flexible one." Cain raised his head out of the fridge, his face stern as stone except for a raised eyebrow. DG's mouth dropped and she jammed her finger back into the peanut butter. Cain frowned and walked over. "Give me that." He yanked the jar out of her hands and tossing off to the side.

"Hey," DG yelled, using her spare hand to reach out for the jar. Cain took her gooey finger and licked off some of the peanut butter. DG rolled her eyes. "Oh don't think that's going to get you off the hook about this. We haven't even begun to finish with this." She watched as Cain's mouth remained firm, but his eyes gave way to his happiness. He took a step back and went back to the fridge, pulling out a pack of cheese and some butter. He reached behind DG and grabbed the bread.

"So I ran into your good friend, Officer Gulch, at Hunks House of Girls," Cain said over his shoulder. "Hunk? Any relation to Hank, the bar owner?" He asked.

"Their twins." DG said quickly. "Wait? You saw Gulch there?" She could see his head bob up and down. "Elmer Gulch?" She asked again. "Was he a patron or there or business?" Cain shrugged.

"Does it matter? When I was a Tin Man in Central City we were always heading out to the seedy parts of town and into places like that looking for a good time." DG looked up over at him. "And by we I mean them, not me." Cain turned to her, pointing with the spatula. DG grinned.

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked. She watched as Cain turned back around. Even through the material of his shirt she could see his muscles tense. "What did you do now?" she sighed.

"All I can say is, you should be careful who you tell your secrets to." he placed a piece of cheese between to slices of bread and threw it onto the hot pan. DG looked over at him from the counter, her eyes burning holes in the back of his head. He sighed and turned around. "Seems to me your friend Billy is quite a talker." DG shook her head.

"No he promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He practically swore." She looked over at Cain, her eyes filled with confusion. Cain gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah and I swore I'd never get romantically involved with you and look where that ended. Even the most noble of men slip up." He turned back to the pan, flipping over the sandwich. It sizzled in the hot pan. As if on cue, Raw sniffed into the room, sitting at the table.

"Food smell good." His mouth watered at the smell.

"My advise would be to spend a little less time thinking about Billy and a little more time thinking about how to get us all home. It's about time we thought about getting back. " He platted the sandwich and handed it over to DG. He watched as DG passed the plate onto Raw.

" What the- I made that for you." He sighed. DG shrugged.

"Raw looks hungrier." Cain rolled his eyes and pulled out two more slices of bread. DG looked down at her hands and she frowned. How could Billy do something like that? Why would be blab such an important. She hopped off of the counter and onto the floor. Cain looked over.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She grabbed her keys to her bike and walked towards the front door. "Where are you going?" He yelled. He threw down the spatula and followed her to the front door. By the time he reached the door she was already out the door and running towards the bike. He sighed and let her go. He was beginning to see his influence on her everyday.

DG found Billy's truck outside of the Hilltop Café. She drove her bike onto the side of the building. She pushed herself off the bike and sat her helmet down on the seat. Spinning the keys around on her fingers, she made her way towards the front entrance. The lunch crowd had begun to disperse, so DG was able to spot Billy quite easily. She took a deep breath and walked over, holding her head high.

"DG? What are you doing here?" Billy asked, looking up from his group. She watched them laugh at her from behind Billy.

"Well Billy, it seems to me someone can't keep their mouth closed." DG said through clinched teeth. "Care to share?"

"I just told Burke," Billy whispered. "He may have told his wife."

"Who has the capability of gossiping all over town. Damn it Billy." Billy looked down at his scuffed shoes and kicked a french fry away.

"Oh Oh, DG." DG looked over at Sam Banks. He was the class clown in high school and she knew he just couldn't wait to get his 2 cents in. "Do we call you Princess DG or Her royal highness?" DG rolled her eyes and just shook her head. She could hear the table errupt in laughs. "When can we see this zipper head freak and the walking hair beast?" More laughs spread across to the neighboring table. She looked over at Billy, he looked ashamed.

"I'm not sorry about this," She said. She pulled back her fist and slugged Sam across the face. The blow forced him back into the booth, his arm knocking over everything on the table. DG turned to leave.

"DG wait." Billy called after her. DG ignored his pleas, and kept walking out of the restaurant. DG raced down the road back to the house, the rain beating down on her helmet. She arrived at home, throwing her hat down on the bike as she got off. She ran across the yard, onto the porch and into the house. Cain looked up when he heard the door open, but DG ignored him and ran up into her room. She stomped up the stairs, her feet shaking the floor. Azkedillia looked up, startled by the intrusion. She sat down the book she was reading and looked over at her sister. She started to speak but DG held up a hand.

"Listen I don't care what in the hell happened to you. I don't care you got possessed by a witch and tried to take over the kingdom, killing innocent people. Get over it, life is shitty. You're going to be queen someday. People will look up to you, whether they like you or not. It's up to you to change how they view you.

"You can sit inside, sulking and wining that no one likes you and no on will go out with you but then how can they when you are stuck inside. I don't care if you are jealous and hurt that I found the love of my life and am happy now. I went 10 years feeling like I never belonged only to find out my sister killed me and I got shipped to another world. However, I'm not hiding out and getting pissed at everyone.

"Now I want you to get up, grow up and move on." DG spun around, and ran down the stairs. She passed Cain as she walked through the living room. "How's that for handling the situation?" She said as she walked into the kitchen, slamming the back door shut on her way out.

_Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave feedback!_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Cain opened the back door and walked out towards DG. The rain was coming down hard and the air was beginning to chill. He looked out at her, drenched to the bone and shaking. Her back was to the house and her eyes planted on the horizon out in front of her. She just looked stuck. She had lost her sister's support, her heart and any support here in Kansas all in the same week. Whatever strength she had when they arrived was gone. Cain's heart went out to her and he wished it were enough for the both of them, but he doubted it. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch underneath the weight but other than that she didn't move at all. He looked over at her face, expecting tears to stream down her face, intermingling with the rain drops. However, she looked blank, void of all emotion.

"DG," he said softly. "You need to get in the house. You're soaking wet." His hand pushed on her shoulder a bit, but she still didn't budge. "DG please." Her eyes remained fixed, hitting some unknown marker, way off in the corner of her mind. He knew she wouldn't walk inside, but if she stayed out any longer in this cold rain then she would get very sick.

He leaned towards her, bending down. He took his right arm and pushed against the back of her knees, feeling them collapse from the pressure. He supported her back with his left arm and lifted her up into his arm, her left arm draped around his neck.

He could feel her head pushing into his shoulder, her hands tightening around his body, clinging to him for support. It was the first time since they'd met that she gave herself to him fully. There was no objection, no claims that she could take care of herself, no funny remarks about him being a knight in shining armor. As he walked across the yard, holding her body close to his for warmth, he knew he'd never be able to put her down again. He'd never be able to turn an eye away from after she demanded he turn away.

He walked through the kitchen and moved towards the stairs to DG's room. His heavy feet stomped up the stairs, causing Azkadillia to look up. She got off the bed and walked over. Her face looked at her sister and then over to Cain.

"We need to get her dry." He said setting her down on the bed. "Warm and dry." He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt from a pile and threw them to Azkadillia. "Here, get these on her. I'm going to get some more blankets. Cain wiped his face and gave one last look at DG before heading back down the stairs. Azkadillia turned to her sister and walked over. She reached out to try to take off DG's wet shirt, but DG pulled away.

"Leave me alone." She cried. Azkadillia backed away and stood looking at her sister, feeling as if she had been the one to be slapped this time. She silently stared at her sister, waiting for Cain to come back.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He walked up to her, throwing the blankets on the bed. He looked over at Az's face. She looked like she had been slapped.

"She won't let me near her." She sighed. Cain rolled his eyes and took the clothes from here.

"Go down stairs and get any thing warm. I don't care if it's broth, coffee, tea or cocoa. Just find something to warm her up. Go," He pointed towards the door. Azkadillia looked at him and frowned. "Go." He emphasized the word with his finger pointing harder at the door. She nodded and walked down the stairs. Cain turned back to DG. He walked over and pulled her up into his arms, slipping her wet shirt off. He took a spare blanket and dried off her wet body and then looked up and over her head, reaching around back to unclip her bra. He'd seen everything before, but now in her state, he thought privacy was best. Once off, he slipped a dry sweat shirt over her head and then began the same with her pants.

He picked her up and placed her under the covers of the bed, getting in behind her. Cain sat back in the bed, DG wrapped up protectively in his arms. He could feel her body slowly stop shaking and warm slightly. They lay there, under the weight of the heavy blankets, safe.

Cain looked up when he heard clattering from the stairs. He watched as Azkadillia brought up the hot beverage. She sat the trey on a nearby table. Cain looked up at her and frowned.

"Here to make her feel worse than she already does? Want to peg some other horrific event on here that she had no part in?" He asked. Azkadillia frowned.

"You're right. There is nothing that I can say. There's no words in any language that fully allow me to say how sorry I am." She sat down in a chair at the end of the bed. She sat her hands on her looked over at Cain. He gently kissed her temple then put his chin on her head, closing his eyes. He opened them up again. His bright blue eyes meeting Azkadillia's dark ones.

"Cain but no one understands what happened to me, and how I didn't mean to do the things I did. They look up to DG because she stopped the evil witch."

"Az we all do things in our lives that are truly unforgivable. But when you surround yourself by people who love you like you have, then there is a small opening for forgiveness. But you close that opening and force everyone away. DG has been there for you through it all. She has literally ran herself ragged trying to make sure you are happy.

"I've killed men myself. Not a day goes by that I don't ever thing about what I've done and who I've hurt. But that doesn't make me stop living my life. When I got out of that tin box, I wanted nothing but revenge. But that doesn't settle anything and dwelling on the past does not get your forward in life. You get stuck and if you dwell on this then you are doomed to remain stuck here."

"If I could bring back your wife," she said softly. Cain held up a hand stopping her.

"You have no right bringing her up. That's not your place. There is no way you can bring her back and I've moved on. Don't bring it up again." He held DG tighter. Azkadillia was silent for a moment and looked down at her hands.

"Do you think DG will ever forgive me?" Azkadillia asked. Cain thought for a moment.

"You really don't know your sister at all Azkadillia. Your sister is not one for holding grudges, if anything she's good at ending other peoples." He thought back to his own grudge with Zero. "When she's ready she'll talk to you again, but you can't keep getting jealous of her. She hasn't done anything worth your hatred."

"I don't hate her," Azkadillia muttered under her breath. Cain ignored her and continued.

"You're her big sister and she looks up to you. She was the first to forgive you and hug you. You need to be here for her now." He watched Azkadillia's face and how it filled with question. He could tell she was really considering what he was saying, taking it to heart.

"I'm going to go down and check on Raw and Glitch," she said standing up. Cain nodded. He knew she just needed to get away to think about things. "Let me know if anything happens." She pointed towards DG and then turned around towards the stairs, solemnly walking down. Cain let out a rush of air. One crisis averted. He looked down towards DG and frowned. Moving on to this one. He looked around the room. He saw pictures of DG as a young girl, smiling with friends at birthday parties, a graduation picture, family pictures. She really had had a life here. To give it all up for another life she hardly remembered was something courageous. He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked back down at her.

"Well hello," He said kissing the top of her head. He felt her let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping down lower. He pulled her closer and she snuggled back into him. "How you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck." she muttered. Cain smiled. "Nothing new." She yawned, closing her eyes tight. "What time is it."

"Late. You've been asleep for a while now." He placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes, relieved she was ok. "Care to talk?" He expected DG to shake her head, curl up inside herself and forever wallow. But she nodded her head slowly and he pulled back. She leaned forward, her dry hair sticking up to the side, sleep in her eyes. Cain smoothed down the loose strands.

"Do you ever feel like you can't go on? Like nothing you ever do is right?" She watched Cain nod. He reached out and carefully brushed the sleep off the corner of her eye. "Really?"

"Even Tin Men get overwhelmed. But we always look out for each other. We have a support system. There is no reason you can't turn to me, or Raw or Glitch. Even Azkadillia is there for you, in her own twisted, weird way. You don't have the carry the world on your shoulders. You're not a savior, you're a 20 year old girl." His finger brushed against her soft cheek. She closed her eyes, suddenly ashamed of her stubborn streak.

"Then why do I feel like I have so much to live up to, that everyone is looking to me for the answers?" Her shoulders slumped forward. She looked down into her lap. Cain took her chin in between his pointer and thump and gently pushed her chin up. Her eyes were rimmed in tears, ready to start to pour at any second.

"Because you let them. You're so strong and so sure, and we all have no choice but to. It's not a bad thing. It's what I love about you. I didn't get into this expecting a wimpy, sad girl."

"So if I stick up for myself it's bad and if I let people run over me it's bad. Where exactly do I go from there?" She sat up straight and looked over at Cain, suddenly very frustrated. "Who am I?" Cain laughed. "Stop laughing at me." She stuck her bottom lip out. "I am very pissed. I'm having an identity crisis and you decide now to be all jokes and giggles. That's not very gentleman of you." She crossed her arms. Cain reached over and pulled her over into his arms.

"You'll figure it out," He whispered in her ear. She tried to pull away, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Where are you going now?" he sighed.

"I'm getting out of bed." Cain jumped out the opposite side of the bed and walked over, pushing her back into the bed.

"DG you've done nothing but take care of us since we've been here. I think it's time we took care of you. Now lay back down." DG shook her head and tried to stand up. "Don't make me tie you down."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she looked over at him. His face was serious. "Fine. I'll stay in bed, remainging a lazy blob. Happy?" She sat back into the pillows, crossing her arms firmly. He watched as she tapped her foot on the covers. She was bored already.

"How is she?" Glitch asked as Cain came down the stairs.

"Bored, unhappy at having to do nothing but sit up stairs, sulking."

"So, back to normal then?" Glitch guessed. Cain nodded and sat on the couch. "Yes, she never was one to take things sitting down. Even when she got sick as a little girl we had to practically force her to rest. At least I think that's the way she was. It may have been Azkedillia. I get the two mixed up." He sat staring into the void in front of him. His eyes looked to the side and watched Cain and Raw stare at him. "What?"

"How do you get them mixed up?" Cain asked. Raw nodded.

"DG, Azkadillia two different people. Two different personalities." Raw said.

"Well excuse me. When you get your brain taken out and your memories mixed up, then you come to me and ask that," Glitch huffed and firmly crossed his arms. "Unbeliveable." he muttered.

Glitch tiptoed across the wooden floor, quietly trying to check on DG. He held a tray with a sandwhich and tried with every fiber of his being to not wake her up. He was to the foot of the bed when DG's head popped up. "BOO!" Glitch yelled and threw the tray into the air, sandwhich flying across the room. DG looked down and covered her smile.

"Well, that was embarassing." He let out a breath and smoothed his shirt. He looked over at DG,a fond look in her eyes. "What?" He asked, looking down at his front.

"I was just thinking Glitch. I have the fondest memory of you." She looked over at Glitch, who looked back at her intrigued. "I was very little and incredibly sick. I'd been in bed for days, but still wasn't any closer to recovery. I remember Az was so excited because we were having the first snow of the season and she was able to go outside and play in it. I begged mother to let me but I was still in no shape to go out. I remember crying and sulking, but she wouldn't budge. She brought in the prettiest dolls and the finest toys one could find, but I still wasn't happy. She and father just gave up and stopped trying to appease me and left me alone.

"I remember one morning I woke up and you came in the room. You were all dressed up for the day, in your official palace uniform. I figured you were sent by the mother to shut me up, but there was something peculiar about the way you handled yourself. You picked me up out of my bed and brought me to the window. I remember you carefully opened the glass, a cold rush of air hit my bare legs. You helped me reach out my hand and I could feel the cold snow on my hands." She looked over at Glitch, her eyes teary.

"At that moment, you weren't my mother's advisor. You weren't some adult that was sent into my room to force me to be happy. You were my friend. I know you probably had better things to do that day, but in that one moment I was happy." She watched as Glitch's face lit up.

"I remember!" he said suddenly. DG's smile grew wide and she sat up in bed.

"Really?" She grabbed Glitch's arm. His face fell, as if some turned a switch.

"No." he shook his head sadly. DG sat back, suddenly feeling sorry for her friend. She looked down at her quilt and pulled at a loose string. "I don't have many memories anymore DG." Glitch said softly. DG nodded reluctantly and picked at the string. "However, of the ones I do have, there is one that is stronger than any other." DG looked up at him. "And it's of you"

"Really?" she sat up and smiled over at him. He walked over and sat gently on the edge of the bed.

"The day you were born was quite an affair. Another princess to grant her presence to the world. The entire kingdom showed up to celebrate. It was such a cold day, and it seemed like it would snow at any moment. No wonder you love it so much. You were practically born in it. There was all this hustle and bustle and it was the one time I felt like I couldn't do anything. I knew nothing about babies and you mother couldn't have used any of the advice I had on giving birth. I stood in the hall way, listening to her scream and then we heard you cry. We knew at first you were a lot different from your sister. You had this spunk," He tilted his head, as if trying to pour a word out. He nodded "Yes, spunk is what you have. And still have." He patted DG on the knee. "I remember your mother handing you over to me and I held you in my arms. You grabbed my finger and squeezed it tightly. I went down to get a better look at your eyes and you. . .sneezed in my face." DG laughed quietly. He looked over at her and smiled, shrugging. "That's all I've got." DG smiled.

"It's a good memory." She said. Glitch nodded and turned towards the tray on the floor. DG looked over as well. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go down in a minute." She caught Glitch's weary look. "Don't worry, I can handle Cain. Remember, I've got spunk." She wiggled her nose and reached over, pulling Glitch into a hug.

Late that night DG lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had never thought she'd ever have a boy in her room, let alone one in her bed. On top of that, she'd never thought she'd be naked with one either. Yet, here she was, tangled in her bed with the man she found herself falling in love with. The two held each other, dozing off after a very satisfying evening. DG sighed, finding her self extremely tired, but happily content. With her head on his chest, DG could hear every heart beat, every breath he took.

"I couldn't help over hear what you and Glitch were talking about today." He said. DG hmmmed and knew she was about to doze off. "Yes, I too remember that day quite vividly." He looked down as DG raised her head, looking up at him. She propped her head up with her elbows and waited for him to continue.

"I had been with the Mystic Man for a few years. I found out that Adora gave birth to a boy and all I wanted to do was get home to see them. I was suppose to have some time off, but then the Mystic Man got called to the palace on royal orders, and I was forced to give up my leave and travel with the Mystic Man to FinAqua. I remember that day, it was cold and blustery and I did nothing but swear the entire time we traveled.

"We arrived at the palace with the news that the new princess was born and I remember I couldn't have been more pissed. I had given up my time to see my new born son to go see a baby I didn't want anything to do with.

"I remember watching him hold you, his aging features softened. He turned to me and said 'Now see here Cain, mark my words. This one will thaw even the coldest of hearts.' Then, despite my requests, he handed you over to me. I held you in my arms and cradled you. You looked up at me with those bright blue eyes and I knew then that no man would be able to say no to those eyes. Those eyes would be the downfall of many a man." He looked down into DG's eyes, the same ones he looked down into so many years before. HE sighed.

"Who knew that I would be one of those men?" DG smiled and sat her head back on his chest. Her eyes tried to stay open, cherishing every moment. She put a hand on his chest, near her face and felt his heart. "You even thawed my own heart. I guess the Majestic Man was right." He felt her laugh. The room was silent except for the their breathing.

"Cain." DG took a deep breath. "I love you." She held her breath, and closed her eyes. When she didn't hear anything for a few moments and felt like she needed a hole to crawl into. She was about to push up and take it all back, but suddenly she heard him.

"That's good, because I love you." She smiled and wrapped her hands around him, holding her close to him. He could feel DG laugh. "What?"

"Does it feel weird that you held me as a baby and now hold me under these circumstances?" She paused and waited for an answer. Cain's response came in a gruff manner.

"Shut up and sleep kid." He listened as DG laughed into his chest and smiled himself, not at all bothered by the face. After all, love has no rules.

_THANK YOU FOR READING!!! PLEASE DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE FEEDBACK!_


	13. Chapter 13

So this is a very short chapter. I had to write something, and this is all my brain would allow. I promise the next one will be longer!

CHAPTER 13

DG opened her eyes slowly. The room was still dark, but the sun was coming up slowly. DG could feel Cain's arms wrapped protectively around her, keeping

her from harm. She looked up at the ceiling and thought about what needed to be done for the day. She could hear the light rain on the roof, and she knew that

staying in bed was what she really wanted to do. However, she wanted to go out and stretch her legs. She was feeling much better and she needed to get out of the house

and away from everybody. Without disrupting him, DG slowly unwrapped Cain's arms. She wiggled out and pulled herself up out of bed. She placed his arms down gently and

then tiptoed across the room, hunting for something to wear. She slipped on Cain's shirt and a pair of jeans and then walked down the stairs. The living room was dark, so

she groped around for her keys to the bike and tip toed past Glitch and Raw, spread out on the sofa. She pulled open the storm door and pushed out the screen door, letting it fall quietly back into place after her.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice called to her. It didn't sound annoyed, just amused. DG cringed and spun around, looking innocently at her sister.

"Az, I didn't know you were up." DG squinted and scuffed her shoe. Azkadillia looked over at her, re wrapping the blanket around her. The two stared silently at each other,

patiently waiting for the other to speak. Stubborn as always, both girls were unwilling to budge. DG tapped her foot and bit her lip.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" Az asked.

"I said something. I was waiting for you to respond." DG crossed her eyebrows and looked at her sister. Azkadillia rolled her eyes. "You're the one not talking to me."

"What are we 5 now?" Azkadillia muttered. She looked up at DG and sighed. "Fine. I couldn't sleep and you and Cain like it out here. I thought I'd give it a try. It's

peaceful." DG watched her sister's tiny hands grasp the blanket. Her face softened and she walked over, taking a chair beside her sister. "How are you doing?" Azkadillia asked. DG shrugged.

"Better I guess. Tired and worn out, but better." She nodded and kept an eye on her sister. "I'm sorry if I made you upset." DG frowned. Azkadillia shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize. I should apologize to you. I had no reason to get mad and slap you. Sometimes I really think that I still have the witch in me and that scares

me a lot." She looked out into the yard, trying not to cry. "Cain was right. You were the only one to hug me at first. You saw me when other's could only see the evil, and how do I repay you? It kills me Deeg." She gripped the blanket harder. DG reached over and patted her sister's hand.

"I understand. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, just don't push me away." Azkadillia frowned.

"Why do you have to be so good? Is there any evil in you at all? Anything I can spread around the kingdom?" Azkadillia asked seriously. DG laughed.

"I once stole a piece of gum from the store when I was little." DG looked at her sister hopeful. Azkadillia rolled her eyes. "I wish I had something scandalous. I wish I didn't

have to be so good all the time. I hate having everyone look up to me." DG tapped her feet on the wooden porch. "You don't have to be jealous of me." Azkadillia gave her sister a skeptical look. DG's eyes grew wide. "Really! I have no idea what I want to do with my life, I'm stuck between two worlds, lord knows what mother and father have to say about Cain and I. I have problems that you wouldn't want."

"Oh shut up." Azkadillia glared at her sister. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're independent. As far as mother and father go, who cares what they think." She stopped and laughed. DG looked over with a funny look. "Here the whole time I was jealous of you and you were jealous of me!" She laughed again.

"Oh I was never jealous of you." DG said seriously. Az stopped laughing and looked over at her sister. DG nodded. "Yeah, not ever." She looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye and grinned. "But I do miss the time that we were seperated." She patted her sister on the arm tenderly. "That's something I wish we had never lost." The two sat silently, looking out at the rising sun.

"Do you really hate that I'm with Cain?" DG asked quietly. Az looked over at her sister.

"It is kind of weird seeing him. . .happy. However, I think I can get over it." She smiled as DG nudged her. "Seriously, I couldn't ask for a better guy for my baby

sister. At least I know you'll be safe."

"We'll find you someone Az. Not everyone hates you. You just have to learn to open up, take a chance. Show everyone that you have moved on. If you don't

go outside, then you'll prove to them that you are a poor ruler and no one will want you as the queen. You're going to be a queen. Any man would love to have you. What

about that Richard guy. I thought I saw that he liked you." Azkadillia's face turned.

"He has a unibrow and yellow teeth."

"Hey, I didn't say he wouldn't be an eyesore." DG smiled over at her sister. Azkadillia's face turned to disgust and she attempted to swallow. Both girls looked up with the screen door suddenly opened. Azkadillia nudged DG at the sight in front of them. DG smiled and nudged her back.

Cain yawned and walked towards the girls, wearing only his tan pants.

"Missing something soldier?" Azkdeillia asked. Cain glared.

"Someone has my shirt." He pointed to DG. "Not that I have a problem with that, I just wasn't expecting you out here." He crossed his arms and looked at DG. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Kinda hoping people stop asking me that." She honestly said. Azkadillia started to stand.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." She said slowly. DG shook her head.

"You know, you stay, I'm going to go ride for a little bit." DG pointed to her bike. Azkadillia looked up towards the dark clouds looming out over the horizon.

"Deeg, I don't know. It looks like something bad is coming." She pointed out. DG shook her head again.

"I won't be gone long. I just need to spread out a bit."

"Can't you spread out on the sofa?" Azkadillia suggested. DG stared at her sister then looked up at Cain, silently asking permission. Cain reluctantly agreed.

"Just try not to be too long." He sighed and hugged her as she past him. She nodded and walked off the porch towards the bike. Azkadillia and Cain stood side by

side on the porch watching her leave.

"She'll be fine, right?" Azkadillia asked. Cain nodded.

"I think so. We just need to find a way back and fast." He paused. "So you two made it through a conversation without another cat fight. I'm very impressed." Cain crossed his arms across his chest. Azkadillia glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't go and think you had anything to do with it. Wouldn't want your ego to expand to an enormous size." Azkadillia rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad we have an understanding." Cain nodded again.

"I love when women fight over me. It makes me feel important." Cain kept a serious eye on DG as she drove off. AZkadillia threw the blanket down and sighed.

"Oh my word." She yelled. "Sweetie I wouldn't want you, even if you asked."

"Good, I wouldn't want you if you begged." The two looked at each other, eye meeting eye. Azkadillia stomped her foot and walked into the house. Cain shook his head and let out a breath. He watched as DG drove down the dusty road, his eye carefully watching as the storm brewed in the back ground.

DG drove to the edge of town and stopped. She pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. She kicked the stand and allowed the bike to rest then she hopped off. She stared down the road, wondering if she ever had the strength to keep going. The wind was picking up and her hair blew around her when she took off her helmet. She looked up and saw the dark clouds roll in, bringing down a light rain at first. She sat down next to her bike and took a deep breath, closing her eyes tight. She promised her self that this would be the last time she'd ever second guess herself. When she got back she wouldn't try and debate anything. She'd roll with the punches. There wasn't anything left for her here, but she didn't know if the O.Z had everything she needed. What would her parents think about Cain? At least here she didn't have to think about anything except where the next meal would come from. No diplomatic rules or problems. She took another deep breath, but had it pulled away from her through the strong winds. She was begining to struggle to take in breaths as the strong winds kept grasping them from here. She stood up, looking towads the sky and her heart stopped.

She'd seen skies like this before. The darker the sky the more ominous the problem. Looking towards the direction of her house, she could see the sky darken to a horrifying black. She swallowed and quickly grabbed her helmet, thrusting it onto her head. A sky like that meant only one thing. . . .cyclone. And not a traveling one.

_Thanks for reading this Chapter! Please don't forget to leave feedback!_


	14. Chapter 14

DG drove as fast as she could down the road towards her house. The entire time she cursed herself for driving out so far. As the sky around her blackened, a sickening feeling settled in her gut. She now realized why she hated living in this part of the country. Beautiful sunsets, yes. However, she would pass on the dangerous twisters and cyclones. The wind whipped around her and it made it hard for her to drive down the road. Swerving across the lanes, she attempted to avoid debris and oncoming trucks. At last she found the road to her house and turned down the road, eager to just get home.

She hardly had the engine off before she was up off the bike and up the sidewalk towards the house. She held up an arm to cover her face as Cain and Azkadellia walked onto the porch.

"WE HAVE TO GET IN THE CELLER!" DG yelled. She used her free hand to point to the double doors on the side of the house. Cain nodded and ran inside, searching for Raw and Glitch. Azkadellia walked off the porch and to her sister. They walked against the wind towards the doors on the side and struggled to pull them open. The wind was picking up and things were flying around the air. DG felt something sting her arm, but she ignored the pain and pulled harder on the door with one hand. The other hand tried to keep her face covered.

Every time the door opened even a fraction the wind slammed it down with a large amount of force. Her arm was throbbing, but she wouldn't give up. She yanked again, but then a hand covered her, pulling with extra weight. Cain made a gruff sound as he yanked harder. The door finally opened and he held it back with his body.

"Come on in," he said ushering with his hand. Raw, Azkadellia, and Glitch all rushed in the open door, happy to get out of the chaos. DG stood there looking out over the fields and then back up at Cain. "It's ok." He whispered and nodded his head towards the cellar. DG took a deep breath and then walked down into the cellar.

Once inside the dark, dank cellar, the group tried to relax. They looked at their surroundings, their eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. DG lit a small lantern that hung in the center of the room; a soft yellow glow filled a small portion of the room.

"That'll have to do," She sighed. She gestured towards the small table in the center of the room. A couple chairs were leaning against the old table. Azkadellia and Glitch helped themselves to the two chairs, and DG walked around to find others. She could hear Cain yank on the doors, making sure they were firmly fastened. He climbed back down the steps and over to her. She could feel his hand on the small of her back, gently reassuring her that he was there for her. He felt her lean back into it and he knew that even though she wouldn't admit it, she needed him.

He helped her pull down a few more folding chairs. They sat them up next to the others, forming a Simi-circle in the center of the room. Dg sighed as she sat down on a wobbly chair, looking around at everyone. She stopped when her eyes came to Raw.

"Oh Raw, you're hurt." DG leaned forward, touching a hand carefully to Raw's forehead. An inch long gash bled out onto Raw's golden fur. He winced as DG neared and then stopped, looking at DG's arm.

"DG hurt too." His hand moved to DG's arm, but she hit it away with her free hand.

"I'm fine. Let me look at you." Raw's hand moved again and DG swatted it away once more. Raw growled a low rumble and DG growled back. "My arm is fine, you may have a concussion. Let me look at you." She reached over a pulled out a first aid kit from beneath the table. Everyone watched as she calmly took out the supplies needed and then fix up her furry friend. Once bandaged up, Raw pulled DG's arm over into his lap, carefully inspecting it.

"DG hurt badly," Raw said softly. Cain looked over at DG's arm and cringed. A large, deep cut ran across her arm, a crimson hue covered her normally soft white skin. He walked over and knelt beside the two, taking DG's arm carefully in his hands. DG tried to pull away, but Cain's hand firmly grasped her hand. DG sighed. She hated people worrying about her.

"I'll live." She said. Cain shook his head.

"Would you let me worry about you?" Everyone sat in silence as Cain cleaned out DG's wound and then carefully wrapped it up. The room was silent except for the sound of the roaring wind. The door violently rattled on its hinges and the group feared it may fly away. She felt his rough hands on her smooth skin and she felt immediately assured and her heart calmed down. She let out a deep sigh.

"Feels good to get that out, doesn't it?" He asked, a little bit of his own bit of reassurance in his eyes. DG nodded. "Well I think you will live my dear." He bent over and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them slowly. She looked over at her friends. They looked at her for some sort of support.

"What is going to happen?" Raw asked. DG's face filled with concern as she contemplated the storm outside.

"Well we just wait it out. Judging by the sky, this one could be a doozey. Unless it comes within direct contact of us, we should safe." She nodded her head.

"I guess now we can use the escape button." Glitch said happily to himself. The entire room turned to look at him. Cain looked up from DG's arm and glared at the man. Glitch froze and swallowed, peering at the looks.

"What escape button?" DG asked calmly. Glitch shrugged. Cain's face tensed up and he moved towards Glitch, gently letting go of DG's arm.

"I think he knows." He started to say. Glitch put hand out to stop the incoming man.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Glitch pulled his jacket over. DG wondered why he reached to save it before they went into the shelter. She eyed him carefully. "As the royal advisor to the Queen, I have certain things that may or may not keep me out of harm. Like in case I get thrown into another world."

"Why would you have those things and not any of us?" Cain asked. "You would think the princesses would have something like that as well." Glitch nodded.

"They do, but they never wear the necklaces that encase the button. So it hardly seems logical that they really know about it."

"What necklaces?" Azkadellia asked. Glitch rolled his eyes

"Well DG had her locket. But that got stolen by your men. And you had a similar necklace. Gold, I think, with little hearts?" Azkadellia's face changed with realization.

"Eww, that ugly gaudy thing mother gave me when I was little?" Everyone groaned and Raw threw his hands in the air. "No wonder she was upset when I threw it away. Now it all makes sense." She paused. "Why didn't they tell us about it before?"

"And have their daughters play around with them and be flung to other worlds? I think it's safe to say they were hoping it would never happen."

"So you've had that the entire time we've been stranded here?" Azkadellia asked. Glitch nodded slowly. "Through the fighting and the bickering and the tears, you've had the ability to take us home?" She asked slowly. Glitch nodded again. Azkadellia contemplated this as she slowly sat back in her seat. Everyone sat silently then jumped as Azkadellia flew out of her seat, be lining it for Glitch. In an instant Cain was up and held Azkadellia back from Glitch.

"Calm down." He muttered. He rolled his eyes as Azkadellia flopped around in his arms.

"CALM DOWN!?" She yelled. "We could have been home by now! Use it now!" Azkadellia shouted. Glitch shook his head sternly.

"Well it doesn't just work that way. I simply can't hit the button and it whisks us back. You need some form of force. A yank, a pull, a t-"

"A twister," DG finished his thought. She sighed and looked around the room somberly. Glitch nodded. DG understood exactly what it meant.

"So what's the catch?" She looked at Glitch. Glitch looked at Cain. Cain frowned.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the button. You tell her. I'm tired of breaking bad news."

"Well, the storm has to be really close. Close enough for us to get to without actually getting hurt." Glitch sat up, sounding very sure and precise. "The only problem with that is, there would be damage to whatever is around. Judging by the way you described this storm, you'd loose everything: the house, the garage, everything. And. . ." Glitch paused. DG looked at him.

"There's more?" DG exclaimed. Glitch nodded.

"Traveling storms are sort of a thing of the past. Before I left, I overheard someone say that they would be doing away with storms and permanently shutting off access to this world." He looked at DG, her eyes filling with tears. "Seems that they didn't want the worlds mingling anymore and with you back and safe, there wasn't a reason to have access anymore."

DG looked around the room. The memories of her childhood, the only one she really remembered, looked back at her. Red wagons, baby dolls, and teddy bears filed boxes that lined the walls. Old books and photos sat in shelves, forgotten over the years. She stood up and walked over to the shelves and brushed a hand on a teddy bear, the soft fur gentle against her skin. She could hardly remember her life back in the O.Z as a little girl. What would happen when she didn't have access to the only world she truly remembered?

"How much time do we have?" she frowned. Glitch stood up and cocked his head to the side.

"Not much. We don't know how long this storm will last or when there will be another. It's now or we wait. However, judging by the way things are, it should be now. The longer you wait, the harder it would be." DG looked over at Cain and her sister, standing side by side. Her eyes met her sisters and she pleaded for help.

"It's up to you Deeg, I'm here for whatever you decide." Cain nodded his head when DG looked at him. She turned back to the boxes and frowned, hitting the teddy bear with her hand.

"Fine," She said through gritted teeth. "Let's go." She nodded, if only to reassure herself. She turned back around to her friends. "I'm serious. It's time to go." The room stayed still, wondering if what she was saying was true.

"Are you sure?" Azkadellia asked quietly. She jumped at the sound of branch falling against the house. "I don't want to rush you if you're not ready." She walked over at put a hand on her sister's arm. Azkadellia felt DG's arm jump at the touch. DG nodded.

"I'm ready."

Everyone walked towards the door. Cain yanked the flap open and the door swung open by force. He poked his head out and spotted the storm in the distant back ground. It wouldn't take long to get here, they had to hurry.

"You sure about this Glitch? This is the only way?" Cain turned to Glitch. Glitch nodded with assurance. Cain nodded and pushed the man towards the door. "Then we don't have much time. Let's go." He watched as Glitch walked up the stairs, followed by Raw. Azkadellia grasped Raw's hand and followed close behind him. He'd never seen her scared like this before. He turned to DG, her back towards him. She was looking at everything around here, sizing up the world she was leaving. He walked over and put his hands on her arms.

"DG we have to go now," Cain gruffly whispered in her ear. She could feel the foundation shake and boards buckle, but she still couldn't move. How could she say goodbye to something that had been a part of her for so long. At least these past few weeks allowed her the opportunity to at least think there could be a future here. She kept her eyes focused out in front of her and her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"It's time to say goodbye." Cain whispered again, this time more sincere and patient. He tugged on her arm and she slowly spun around, her eyes meeting his. He could see the red rim due to tears that wouldn't quite come and his heart broke for her.

"How can I say good bye? I'm not ready yet." She shook her head.

"Yes you are. There is nothing left for you here. Nothing at all. You said so yourself. Now it's time to put this all behind you and move on in The O.Z."

"You know I had this funny thought that you and I would come back here when things got crazy in the O.Z. Like a retirement home," Her eyes darted around the cellar. "an escape from the weird and oddball world of the O.Z. But now-"She paused and took a deep breath. What would happen now? She had been so happy in the arms of Cain these past few weeks that it didn't even occur to her what would happen when they went back. Now she had no time to really consider anything. Should she say good bye to him? Would she even be able to see him again? A million things raced through her head. She could feel the storm picking up speed and she shook all the thoughts out of her head. She didn't have a choice now. They had to go.

"I'm ready," DG said as she pulled away from Cain. She was strong and she could do this.

Cain watched as DG climbed up the steps towards the door. He looked down at his finger, they gold band glimmered up at him. Using his right hand, he loosened up the ring, turning it side to side. He wiggled it off, cringing at how tight it had been on his finger all these years. He held the band in his hand, feeling the true weight of the gold. He looked up at DG and then back down. If she had to give up her past then there really wasn't a reason he should be attached to his as well. Adora was gone, he couldn't bring her back. The only thing left was the memory of her and him together and that would be enough to keep him going. He sat the ring on the table and kept walking towards DG and away from his past.

He ran up to DG, grasping her hand with his. He knew for certain he would never let go. He felt her grip his hand tight, her tiny fingers clinging to his. He could sense how scared she was and pulled her closer to him as the wind tried to pull them apart. The world outside the shelter looked like it would end at any time. The sky was a dark shade that was beyond ominous, it was downright evil. DG took a few steps but could get a good footing. Cain put his arm around her and pulled her into him, securing them both. He looked over at Glitch.

"WHAT NOW?" Cain yelled. Glitch looked up towards the distance and spotted the cyclone. DG's eyes grew large in fear and she turned her head in towards Cain's body. She could be strong about some things, and she feared just about nothing. However, after spending endless years constantly fleeing them, DG could not get the courage up to face a cyclone. She could feel Cain's heart beat faster than normal. She knew that he too was scared.

"WE HAVE TO GET NEAR THAT STORM! OR AT LEAST CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET PULLED IN!" Glitch yelled back. The roaring storm traveled across the fields, pulling up large amounts of debris as it went. Telephone wires popped in the distance, sparks of various hues filled the dark sky. The wind really began to pick up as the storm approached the windmill. Without even a care in the world, the storm pulled the windmill up out of the ground and sent it spiraling in the sky. DG took a deep breath and just as the storm reached the house, things once again went black.

_This is the 2nd to last chapter. I will be writing a sequel and I'll let you know the title of it when I post the last chapter of this one! Thank you for all the feedback! Keep it up!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

1DG felt herself awaken, but could not get her eyelids to open. It was as if someone had super glued them shut. Her head throbbed and it took most of her energy to just breathe. Leaving her eyes closed seemed like the best answer. Even though all she could see was the blackness, she could still hear voices around here, familiar voices.

"Do you think she's ok?" She heard Azkadellia ask.

"DG strong. DG fighter." Raw answered.

"I still don't think that was the best way to get back. There had to be another way." Cain whispered.

"Well I had another suggestion, but no one listened." Glitch replied.

"I don't think clicking our heels together would have gotten us very far." Azkadellia harshly whispered.

"Well we're back now. Let's stop arguing and start hoping that DG is ok." Cain reassured everyone. "Now, let's leave and give her rest. I don't think she'll be awakening anytime soon." DG heard his heavy feet on the floor as he walked over to the bed. She felt his lips gently kiss her forehead, then she heard him back away and walk towards the door. She urged her eyes to open, ready to see everyone. However, they did not open and she fell back into her deep sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the window when DG finally opened her eyes. The room was filled with an afternoon glow and DG yawned quietly. Her head still throbbed, but she felt much better. She pushed herself out of the position she was in and sat up. She leaned up against the head board, surrounded by dozens of fluffy pillows. Well, she was sure back at the palace. That was for sure. She looked around the room and was reminded of what she had been missing since she was gone in Kansas.

The door creaked softly and DG looked up to see her father enter the room. She smiled up at the man as he gave her a reassuring glance.

"Well, look who's up!" He declared. His feet thudded as he walked over. "I thought we'd never see those blue eyes so soon. How do you feel?" He asked. DG rubbed her sore arm and shrugged.

"I've felt better, but I'm healing." She watched as her father came over to the bed, a package in his hands. "How is everyone else?"

"Well Azkadellia won't stop talking about your adventure with everyone. Some rumors are going around that it would have been best to just leave her there, but that is between you and I." DG laughed softly.

"Let's see," Her father continued. "Glitch is. . . well you know Glitch. It's good to see him happy though. We are all waiting for him to return back to normal, but I think it may never happen." DG nodded, fully understanding what her father meant. If people were expecting Ambrose to return, then they would be completely let down. However, DG was perfectly content with her very own Glitch.

"Raw is with Glitch somewhere around this place. Who knew those two would become friends so quickly? From what I hear, he was quite an asset to you on your adventure."

"And Cain?" She asked softly. Ahamo looked carefully down at his daughter.

"He left shortly before breakfast this morning. He was around long enough to know that you were safe and out of harms way. I don't know if he'll be back or not." Ahamo's normally rough physique softened for his daughter, a show of support. DG sat perfectly still. Cain really left? But why?

"Well then. . ." she began. Ahamo looked over at her and handed over the small package he held. "What's this?" she asked.

"Mr. Cain wanted me to give it you." DG took the package in her small hands, firmly grasping the soft paper. Ahamo watched carefully as his daughter slowly opened the package smiled, fighting tears, as the paper fell away. She looked down at the small cement hand print. The tiny traces of her past looked up at her, filling her heart with happiness.

"I don't. . .how did he. . .?" She struggled to find the words to fill her sentences. She looked up at her father. "I don't understand." Ahamo shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him about it. All he said, was that you needed something to remember your past." He eyed his daughter carefully. DG's face looked pained as she ran her finger over the imprint. She looked up slowly, meeting her father's eyes.

"How did you feel when you had to give up your life? I mean your life back in the other world." DG asked. Ahamo's face stiffened as he thought back to years before.

"It was very hard for me to leave behind my life. I had a mother and a father. I even had a brother. I had a job I loved, I had just built a home of my own and I was certain of what I wanted to do with my life. But sometimes, things just don't work the way you want them to." He looked at his daughter.

"I never once regret staying here. I made something for myself, fell in love and now I have two beautiful daughters. But, not a day goes by that I don't miss my old life back in the other world. So when I say that it will take time to move on, I really mean it. I don't envy you for a second. I know what you are going through." He smoothed his daughter's bangs out of her eyes. "I'm here for you whenever you need to talk."

"Does it get any easier? Did you ever feel like you belong?" She looked out thought the window and into the magical world that surrounded the palace. Ahamo thought for a second.

"Yes and no. Home really is what you make of it. I still sometimes feel like an outsider and it hasn't gotten any easier throughout the years. But that doesn't mean you can make something of your life here. You were gone for so many years, and you've only been back for less than a year. Give it time. You'll grasp onto things.

"You have amazing friends and those friends are you who've become. They have helped to shape the very DG that sits before me. You're smart and intelligent and you know how to make the right decisions. You have the courage to take on anything in your path." He pointed to her heart. "You have the heart to love anything and everything. You see no wrong. I am so happy you're my daughter." He gently kissed the top of her head. "You belong here. You may not know it yet, but you do." Ahamo firmly nodded his head. DG reluctantly did the same.

"Your mother and I want you out of the palace." Ahamo said firmly. DG looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned. Ahamo chuckled.

"Not like that. We want you to go out and see the O.Z. See what your home is. You haven't been out of the palace since you arrived here a year ago. Think of it as a long vacation. You and Azkadillia will bond and really prove to your kingdom that you belong." He looked at his daughter as she contemplated it.

"Azkadillia will be taking the throne within the year. Your mother is far too weak to rule much longer. This will be the last time you and your sister will have any time together before things really get hectic." DG nodded.

"I think it's a great idea," she finally said. Ahamo nodded his head, relieved.

"I'll talk to your mother and we'll get the arrangements drawn up." He patted his daughter's hands. "You'll see. It will all work out in the end." He winked at his daughter, and then moved to get up out of the bed. He reached over and hugged his daughter tighter, never wanting to let go.

"I love you dad." She whispered in his ear. Ahamo smiled; happy his daughter was back in the palace, safe and sound.

"I love you too." He whispered back. He kissed her forehead, and then pulled away. He got up off the bed and left the room, leaving DG with her thoughts.

DG sat in the garden, surrounded by a mass of daisies. A pack of seeds had been discovered in the back of the greenhouse shortly after the group arrived back from Kansas. The queen had allowed them to be planted in a corner of the garden, specifically for her daughter. The white and yellow flowers had just begun to bloom, a sign of the passing of time. It had been a few months since they arrived back, long enough for Azkadellia to move on and somewhat forget about what happened over on the other side. However, for DG, it was not long enough to forget about everything she went though. The touch of his hands on her skin, the sound of his whispers at night, his smell. These things she would never forget.

She had received an occasional letter every now and again. Letters that said what he was up to, but never really telling her why he left. Now she was slowly moving on, getting over the loss, knowing there was a purpose to his leaving. She sat the small, concrete tile on the floor of the bed of flowers, surrounding it with the yellow peddles. She traced the outline of the hand print with a finger and closed her eyes, trying to remember anything. With her eyes closed, she could not see a shadow block out the sun above her. A voice made her jump out of her memories and her hand flew up to her startled heart.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." The voice said. DG slowly lifted her head, moving a hand up to her eyes to block the glare from the sun. The tall figure was just an outline; she couldn't make out a face. However, she recognized the hat a top his head and smiled, despite her anger towards him.

"I was about to say the same about you." She said. He looked down at her, her face squinting in the bright sunlight. He offered her a hand. She graciously accepted it and allowed him to help her to her feet. He took a step to the side, allowing the sun to move past him and showing her his face. She looked up at his familiar face and wanted to hit him so badly. She hated him for leaving her, but all she could do was reach over and hug him, pulling him into her arms.

"I want to be mad at you so badly," she said tightly, digging her head into his shoulder, trying to take anything she could from him: smell, touch, and warmth. He reached down and used his pointer finger and thumb to tilt her chin up. Her eyes looked up at him, slowly moving from sadness to anger. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Why did you leave?" she asked simply. It was a simple question, but he knew there was no simple answer.

"It's complicated." He pulled away. DG looked at him, quizzically crossing her brow. "Very complicated," he repeated. She walked over to a near by bench and sat down, her face still filled with questions.

"I heard you're going out to see the O.Z" Cain desperately tried to change the topic. DG looked up at him and nodded.

"Complicated how?" She swallowed. Did he not want to see her anymore? "I'm a big girl Wyatt. I can handle rejection." She sat up straight, her shoulders pulled back. Cain's mouth didn't movie but DG could see the corners of his eyes crinkle up in amusement. "What?"

"How long are you going to be gone?" He asked standing across from her. DG rolled her eyes in frustration.

"A couple months. Why aren't you answering my question?" She was starting to get upset.

"A couple months? I was never one for good timing." He laughed to him self and thrust his hands in his pockets. DG eyed the man carefully and listened to him mutter to himself. "I couldn't do it then and I'm nervous about it now. You would think I would learn."

"Cain, really . . . a simple 'It's not you, it's me' would be ok." DG whispered. Cain looked down into her face, their eyes meeting. DG suddenly sat back, his expression caught her off guard. "What? Just tell me." She reached over to find his hand.

"Marry me." He blurted out. DG's hand froze in the air. Her eyes widened and she tried to figure out if she just imagined those two words. Cain cursed himself for being so blunt. He knelt down in front of her, taking his hands out of his jacket pockets. DG noticed his left hand was missing his wedding band and she felt her heart flutter. What was going on? Was this some joke between Cain and Glitch? It wasn't funny if it was.

"I don't know a right way to do this." Cain sighed, taking DG's hands in his. "I tried it once and

.. . well you know what happened. . ."He trailed off into nothing. "I left months ago thinking that was what was right. And you know I didn't know what to do without you. You've been a part of my life for so long now, that I don't know what to do without you in it."

"Complicated?" DG asked simply. Cain sighed

"I couldn't stay if you said no. I couldn't spend the rest of my days around you, not ever being with you. Do you know how hard that would have been? I went out to Central City to see if they had any openings within the Tin unit. Apparently I'm too experienced." He laughed roughly. "Me! Too experienced." He shook his head then looked over at DG, her eyes still glued to him. "I'd understand if you said no."

"It's just so sudden." She whispered. She turned the words in her mind again and again. She knew this was an easy question to answer, but something blocked her. She looked down at Cain on his knees, looking up into her eyes. She knew for him to do something like this was a huge step, one that wasn't thought up in the heat of a moment. Cain really had put thought into this. He patiently waited for her to respond; hoping she'd pick what she knew was best.

"Whatever you choose, I will respect." He squeezed her hands for reassurance. She looked down at the hands, all entwined together. Is this really what she wanted? She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered softly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Cain's. "Of course I will." She smiled and nodded her head. A relieved expression filled Cain's face. He pulled her up an into his arms and spun her around. "Of course I will." DG repeated softly. She needed the words to be said again, this time to reassure herself. Cain put her back down and grabbed her hand.

"I love you." DG said simply. Cain looked at her, his head cocked to the side in a Glitch-like manner. "In case I run out of chances to say it, or I'm so mad at you and I can't say it. I just wanted you to know." She smiled up at him. Cain nodded.

"I love you too." He pulled her close to him and instantly found her lips. As hers met his, DG melted in his arms, now certain of her choice. If she had her way, she'd stay right where she was, like this, for the rest of her life. With another adventure finally complete, that is exactly what she hoped for. She felt like she belonged and she belonged with Wyatt Cain, and that is all this princess ever needed.

_This is the final chapter for this story!! Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. Please be sure to leave feedback. I have started a sequel and posted the prologue. It is called "A Journey's End". If you liked this story, please support that one as well! THANK YOU!_


End file.
